The Boy Next Door
by nightcrawler247
Summary: Naruto has recently got out of a relationship with his cheating husband Neji, who he has a son with, when a handsome legally underage (17) boy moves in next door. Taken by his looks and charm Naruto has a night of pleasure. Only for it to all come crashing down when this handsome boy becomes a deranged stalker. Yandere Sasuke x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I have been gone for a while but my computer got a virus when I was doing corrections to my old stories (Which I have stopped do to virus and wanting to update) But this ling wait has gotten me off flow so that's why I'm writing this instead of updating National Treasure. I just need to get those creative juices flowing.**

 **Based of The Boy Next Door movie if you've never seen go check it out... of course after you read this first**

 **Enjoy**

Naruto panted hard as he ran through the park trail. His head phones bouncing on his chest Panic at the disco playing in his ear. His legs were burning and he was barely getting any breath but he continued pushing. His black shorts and orange jogging shirt clinging to him because of sweat. He ignored it as sweat ran down his face. More concerned that he had run holes into his shoes again from all his morning jogs.

Which he never missed almost religiously seeing as it gave him a since of calm and allowed him to think back on his life. Especially after recent... events that caused him great distress. The type of thing these jogs were needed for. He could here his Ex voice in his head now.

 _"I want to come home Naruto! Let me come home! Please!"_

Naruto allowed the memory to play out.

 _"Get out! Just get out!" The memory Naruto said to his pleading Ex who walked out the front door and closed it shut. A crying (memory) Naruto ran up the steps to his and his hus... ex husbands room. He closed the door shut it and leaned his back against it. A pained expression on his face. He wailed deeply not being able to muster the thought that he might wake his son in the next room._

Naruto face was hard as stone as he continued to run while his mind played the memory over for him for the thousandth time since it happen. His mind shifted to another memory.

 _"Don't tell me dads' not coming back! Don't tell me that!" Naruto's son said standing up from the table storming off. Naruto reached out for him "Konohamaru wait!"_

Naruto's breath had evened as the memories played out. The seriousness of them seeming to have his attention so much he couldn't focus enough to breath heavily. He didn't even notice the burning in his legs as he began running up a steep small hill. He came to a stop once he reached the top. He placed his hands on his hip as he gave his body a short break. The painful memories overwhelming him.

* * *

Naruto walked into the barn with his best friend Ino Yamanaka.

"Naruto I love you like a brother, but you have got to get those divorce papers signed and move on!" She said as she walked with him a hand on his shoulder looking at him with affection and worry for her friend. They walked out the barn and into the house. They made their way into the kitchen fixing themselves a cup of tea. They sat across from each other on the wood kitchen counter. Ino looked deep into Naruto's broken eyes leaning close to him.

"It's been nine months. What do you got second thoughts?" Ino asked never breaking eye contact. Naruto shrugged rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I'm having dinner.". He voice a little to quiet to be casual.

"With Neji?" Ino said with realization before she her face formed a disappointed look as she looked away briefly huffing out in clear distaste "Oh you pussy!" She walked towards the counter in her disappointment.

"For Konohamaru's birthday!" Naruto said trying to defend himself. "Honestly Ino sometimes I think your rooting against us!" He said with a scrunched up brow.

"Who's us? You and me or you and him? Because I kind of thought that was done." Ino said making her way back to the counter after grabbing to cups for their tea. Naruto's face showed confusion like he couldn't understand why she didn't get why he was trying to make this work.

"He's the father of my kid." Naruto said as if that explained everything.

"Who cheats with a secretary every time he goes to the home office." Ino countered trying to make Naruto understand he was better off without him. "Brings a whole new meaning to the San Francisco treat." Ino said.

Naruto looked up at her with a tired look "Not funny." Naruto said shaking his head slightly.

"He said she smelled like chocolate chip cookies." Ino said leaning on the counter again. Naruto dropped his spoon back into his bowl of oat meal after that. A disgusted look on his face.

"Goodbye." Naruto said with no real hostility to Ino picking up his bowl and walking away to through it out.

"I'm just quoting his email." Ino said while pouring her self a cup of the finally boiled tea. Naruto turned back to her quickly after throwing away his food.

"You don't have to! Okay?" Naruto said stressed out. "Because it's burned in my mind. Forever!" Naruto finished. Ino looked at him sadly.

Naruto sat down at the near by table. Stress eating the food he was about to throw away. "And for your information he doesn't go to San Francisco anymore. So stop bringing it up. It's not fair." He said taking and angry bite of his food.

* * *

(Their in the city now in their family house. I don't really know why they have one in the country and one in the city they mainly live in. The movie never said so just go with me on this one.)

"Tada! Make a wish." Naruto yelled out for Konohamaru presenting him with a birthday cake fresh out the oven that Naruto had prepared earlier that day.

"Happy birthday!" Neji said clapping along with his soon-to-be-divorced husband. But a genuine smile was on his face. Naruto had not even so much as wanted to see his face since his stupid mistake of cheating on him. But now not only did he let him in the house. They were being happy and pleasant together as a family.

"You made that!" Neji said pointing to the cake with a cheerful smile at Naruto. He had missed his cooking especially his sweets. Naruto allowed himself to smile and answer with a slight giggle he knew that look. It was the same one his Neji would always come home with after a long business trip and would miss his cooking. That was really sweet until Naruto had found out what he was really doing on those business trips.

He answered happily anyway not letting his dark thoughts ruin his son's birthday. "Of course!" Naruto said happily. Before he could dig in Neji remembered the present he got his son. Neji stood up suddenly urging his son to do the same.

"Come on. I've been waiting all day. I want you to see this." He said with a big smile. He walked to the other side of the table where their was a large shape wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper and a dark blue bow on top.

"Okay." Konohamaru said trying to hide his excitement over tonight. But the tone was still quite clear in his voice.

"I'll help you." Neji said taking the other side of the present so that they could rip it all off at once.

"One, two, three! Ta-da!" They said together ripping it off to reveal a brand new computer set. With two screens and a new pair of head phones resting on one.

"Oh, my God! Dad!" Konohamaru said happily unable to contain his happiness anymore. He had wanted a computer for years.

"Huh?" Neji said a big smile on his own face at being able to make his son happy. Konohamaru stared to walk around it touching the various parts noting their smoothness.

"It's like a high powered gaming tower with an arctic cooler." He said completely geeking out. "And you made this?" He said in amazement he knew his father was good at these things but damn he'd never really seen his work for himself.

Neji smacked his lips a little in pride before answering. "Three weekends in a row. Triple processor." Konohamaru gave Neji a sudden hug.

"Dad, thank you so much." Naruto watched the scene happily. It reminded him of when they were a really happy family and all the good times they shared. _'Yeah until he cheated on you.'_ Naruto's pessimistic side said ruining the moment for him.

"Let's do cake." He said cheerfully trying to get his mind off of it. He cut the vanilla white frosting cake with a large knife while Neji and Konohamaru took their seats smiles still in place. Neji started conversation first. "What are you guys doing for Labor day?" Naruto continued to cut the cake as he answered casually.

"I don't know. why?" he asked.

"I thought we'd go camping like the old days" Neji said.

"Mom too?" Konohamaru asked hopefully.

Neji smiled at him "Yeah, of course. That's what I was thinking.". Naruto mouth opened and closed at that before deciding not to speak out at that and just put a tight lipped smile in place. "Yeah that sounds like fun." Konohamaru said not noticing his mother's look. **(A/N: Despite the fact Naruto is male Konohamaru refers to him as mother because that's the role he took on.)**.

"We could catch fish..." He gestured between him and his dad "...and mom you could cook it." He said finally turning to his mom to really look at him for the first time that night.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun." Naruto said sarcastically putting a piece of cake on his son's plate.

"Please?" Konohamaru said with a pleading look. He really just wanted them to do something together as a family like they use to. Konohamaru didn't notice his hand fell on the cake while begging. Naruto chuckled at that

"Look at you, you got icing everywhere." Naruto laughed out pointing at the mess. Neji huffed out a laugh too. "Go clean up." Naruto said. Konohamaru smile laughing a little embarrassed. He was way to old to still be doing that.

"Okay. All right. Be right back." He said in a hurry rushing to the bathroom. As he was leaving Neji took this opportunity to convince Naruto to come on the trip.

"Come on, what do you say?" Neji asked. Naruto sat slowly in his chair having given everyone a piece of cake.

"Um... When were you thinking of going?" He asked getting comfortable. Neji leaned back in his chair as well.

He tried to remember his schedule. "I get back from a business trip the Thursday before labor day." He explain. Naruto immediately became untrusting.

"Business trip?" He asked with a now blank face. Neji unknowing of his mood change continued.

"Yep. Get back Thursday night. We'll leave, three days.".

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"That old cabin we used to go to Mammoth Lakes!" Neji said the last part really loud hoping his son would hear him.

"That sounds great!" They heard being yelled back from the bathroom. Neji pointed towards the voice with a smile towards Naruto. Who simply huffed of breath of exasperation.

"No, I meant where is your business trip?" It suddenly got very quit as Neji probed his cheek with his tongue.

"Let me guess. San Francisco?" Naruto said as Neji finally noticed the angry look on his face.

"It's work. It's not what you think." Neji tried to say. Naruto ignored what he said and continued his questions.

"Does she still work there?" He asked.

"Naruto it doesn't matter." Neji said desperately a sad look on his face.

"Doesn't matter?" Naruto said standing angrily. To prevent himself from hitting Neji he just continued to cut the already abused cake. Before they could say anymore Konohamaru walked in.

"Mom?" He called.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded pleasantly.

"So you coming or not?" He said referring to the camping trip. Naruto walked over to his son placing a hand on his shoulder with a kind and cheerful smile. Complete opposite from how he was really feeling.

"Mmm... You know what? That's the weekend before school starts. So you know, you guys should just keep it a father son trip. You'll have a blast." He said trying to convince his son to just go without him.

"Okay." He conceded.

"Okay." Naruto said back before walking out the room and into the bathroom where he cried trying not to make to much noise so his son wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Morning

"Konohamaru! Honey we gotta go." Naruto screamed from the garage were he was lifting the garage door to let the car out. When Konohamaru didn't answer the first time Naruto tapped on the garage side window that looked out the yard to get his attention.

Konohamaru walked pass the window saying "I know." . Once he was in the garage he noticed the door wasn't going all the way up. It kept going half way then down a little then half way up again.

"Mom, the door is jammed." He complained. Naruto looked behind himself sighing in frustration. That door had been acting up for weeks, but had been good the past couple of days. So just when he thought he was in the clear this happens again. Kind of like his marriage when you think about it... _No... No negative thoughts today Naruto! Be happy for once Damn it!_

"Mom, look, can we just forget it? Because I don't want to see another doctor, okay? He's not gonna tell you anything different." Konohamaru pleaded with a almost tired look on his face.

"He is the best allergists in the valley, okay? We're going." Naruto said firmly leaving no room for argument.

They once again noticed the annoyingly jammed garage door which had yet to stop moving. Naruto turned towards it an irritated look on his face. "You know what? I'll lift the door, you pull the cord." He said getting under the door.

"Okay, Okay" Konohamaru said positioning himself by the car to pull the cord. This was a almost regular routine which he had hoped was over. "Okay, you ready mom?" He asked on top of the car. Naruto was struggling to keep the door up.

"Just pull it up!" he said desperately. The door was made out of a thick metal rather than the usual material of one. "It's too heavy! It's too heavy!" Naruto shouted. "Pull it up baby!" Naruto called out when a man walked up and helped him lift the garage door that was just about to crush him.

"I got it." The person said lifting it almost with complete ease. Naruto looked over at him.

He was dressed in a regular white T-shirt with some faded blue jeans. He was about a head taller than Naruto. He had large muscles and a strong physic. His hair was raven black and kind of short but not so much so that Naruto couldn't run his fingers through it. He had pitch black eyes and almost porcelain pale face. To put it simply he was gorgeous. Naruto was practically gaping until he caught himself thankfully the handsome man hadn't notice.

"I can fix that for you if you want." He said still looking up at the garage door he just pushed up before turning and facing Naruto. Naruto sucked in a quite nervous breath when those eyes turned to him.

"And you are?" he asked politely.

 **A/N: I know a bit of a cliff hanger I know. But I bet you can't guess who he is.**

 **Konohamaru Whispers: It's Sasuke!**

 **Author: Stop telling the story Konohamaru!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...is it weird that I'm eating 6 boxes of fruit roll ups while I write this... probably... let's start over... Hello my people how are you guys! So before we go to the story I would just like to say thanks for the reviews! They make me very happy and excited to write the next chapter so make sure you keep reviewing and I'll keep updating**

"And you are?" Naruto asked the sexy man before him.

"My nephew." An old familiar voice said. Naruto looked over to see and old man coming up her drive way on a mechanical wheel chair.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Sandborn." Naruto said to the old man. **(A/N: I used the actual old man from the movie so he is not a character from Naruto.)**. The handsome man held out his hand to shake which Naruto took.

"Sasuke. I'm staying next door with my uncle." the man now known as Sasuke said introducing himself.

Naruto loved how firm his hand felt. So much strength and power in it. No bad Naruto he is _waaaaaaay_ too young for me. He could be one of my students. "Naruto." Naruto said back still shaking his hand. Naruto released his hand when Mr. Sandborn started talking again.

"He's here to help me when I get the, uh, bone marrow transport." He explained.

"Right." Naruto said with realization.

"Transplant, uncle Bob. Transplant." Sasuke said correcting his uncle with a smile. Sasuke walked over to his uncle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. He's got a real knack for foxing things." Bob said pointing a thumb behind him at Sasuke.

"I can, uh, take a look at this real quick. Hey, how you doing? I'm Sasuke." He said walking up to the garage stopping to introduce himself to Konohamaru who had just climbed of the top of the car.

"Konohamaru. Yeah. Um... I don't know what the issue is. It might be off the track, but..." Konohamaru said gesturing to the door unknowingly. Sasuke shook his head with a thoughtful look pointing at the ceiling of the garage where the system was.

"Nah. Actually, it's the clutch." He explained. He turned to Naruto

"We can get another one at the hardware store if you want.".

Without waiting for an answer he turned to Konohamaru. "You wanna go? Come one." He said beginning to walk. Konohamaru stopped shortly looking at his mom.

"Well, you know, we actually had somewhere to be, but now that we're gonna be late... Mom?" Konohamaru asked with a sigh look on his face. Naruto's own face made it quite clear he knew what his son was trying to do.

Naruto conceded anyway "Okay. Go head.".

"Cool." Sasuke said continuing to walk again. He looked at Naruto

"It was nice meeting you. You, too." he said looking at Konohamaru. Before looking down at his uncle. "Uncle Bob? Are you gonna be okay?" He said with a kind smile. He seemed really sweet to Naruto. Especially how he seem to care so much about his elderly uncle.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Look at me." Bob said. Sasuke chuckled

"Hey. Love you." he called walking away.

"Love you, too." Bob called back. Once they were out of ear shot Bob started to talk to Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"His parents died last year. I'm all he's got now in the way of family." Naruto looked at her son's and Sasuke's retreating back with a sad look.

"He seems like a nice boy." Naruto said.

"Yeah he is." Bob said back with a almost proud smile.

Naruto decided to lighten the mood a bit. "You up for some coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sure." Bob answered.

"Come on."

* * *

"So, the entire time, it was the clutch." Konohamaru said walking down the street with Sasuke.

"Mm-hmm." Sasuke hummed back.

"How old are you, anyway?" Konohamaru asked the question that's been bugging him this whole time.

"Almost 20." Sasuke said back.

"But you're not from around here." Sasuke shook his head.

"No. San Bernardino. My uncle, actually, my great-uncle, uh, he needed help, I needed a change, so I figured I'd go back to school here." Sasuke explained while they walked into the shop.

"You mean college?" Konohamaru asked as they made their way to the right row checking out various garage parts.

"There was this, uh... accident. So I lost some time. So, I'm gonna finish up at Monroe High." Sasuke explained his current situation looking for what they needed.

"That's where I go. My mom teaches there, actually." Konohamaru said a small almost unnoticeable smile formed on Sasuke's lips.

"He seems way too cool to be a teacher." Sasuke said Konohamaru nodded in agreement.

"He is cool. For a mom." Sasuke looked amused at Konohamaru's comment.

"Okay. We got everything." Sasuke said

"Good to go?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah let's go." Sasuke said walking down the row once again. Konohamaru in front him.

"Okay." Konohamaru said beginning to move only to stop half way when he spotted a certain counter girl. **(A/N: She is also the original girl from the movie.)**

"Here you go sir." She said handing a man what he just bought.

"Thank you." The man said back. Konohamaru blushed and turned around so fast he bumped his shoulder on the very narrow passage and almost knocked Sasuke down.

"Whoa." Sasuke said in shock. It went unnoticed by Konohamaru.

He handed Sasuke the clutch. "Can you, uh, pay for this?" he asked quietly like he was telling Sasuke something top secret. Sasuke looked at him confused looking between the counter and Konohamaru

"What?" he asked.

"Uh... Look, that's Allie Callahan, okay? She's the most beautiful girl in school and I just can't think when I'm around her. So, just, can, you..." Konohamaru said putting the clutch in Sasuke hand. Who was very amused by this all.

"I don't know. I hate to tell you this, but she's already seen you." Sasuke said giving Konohamaru the clutch back.

"Just go on and talk to her." Sasuke said.

"And say what?" Konohamaru said with a desperate look he just wanted to run as far away as possible as fast as he could before he did something embarrassing in front her. Sasuke made a big show if thinking before saying

"Just tell her, 'here are some garage parts. How much?'. Go!" Sasuke said with a 'duh' look pushing the parts into Konohamaru's chest and pushing him slightly to go.

"Wow. Very funny. Yeah." Konohamaru said walking away slowly into what he believed to be his doom.

"Come on." Sasuke said finally letting his amusement show.

"You want me to fail." Konohamaru said behind himself. He finally made it to the counter

"Hi." He manage to huff out.

"Hi Konohamaru." she answered with a bright and knowing smile she loved shy guys.

"Hi, Allie. Um, I didn't know you worked here." he said trying to make conversation. An annoyed looked crossed her face but it wasn't directed at him.

"My dad's making my brother and me do split shifts to earn gas money."

Sasuke chose this moment to walk up. "It could be worse." He said "If you didn't have a brother you'd be working full time." He joked. He held out his hand in greeting though his mood lack the early enthusiasm from when he met Naruto "Sasuke Sandborn."

She took it and responded "Allie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm friends with Konohamaru." He said giving him a friendly pat on the back. "I'm gonna go look around." He said leaving just as suddenly as he came.

"Okay sure." Konohamaru called back at him. Before turning back to the lovely blonde in front of him. "So, you're having a good day?" He asked with a crooked tooth smile. Which Allie thought was adorable.

"Yeah. Great. How about you?" She asked.

"Actually..." Konohamaru was about to say when three boys on skate boards came rolling in.

The moment they noticed him the teasing begin. One pointed him out to their assumed leader "Hey, check it out.". They immediately begin walking towards him with a smile only bully's could develop.

"Look who it is! Whiz!" They said as Konohamaru just tired to walk away. They grabbed him by the shoulder before he could make a run for it

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They started to pinch, poke, and over all hurt him in ways that were more annoying then full on pain. But it was enough th make Konohamaru's face scrunch up in assumed pain. All the while they laughed and teased him. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke seeing as he had been spying on Allie and Konohamaru to begin with.

"Okay, Okay!" Konohamaru tried to plead.

"Jason! Guys!" Allie started to shout.

"Did you pee-pee?" The bully's said like little middle schoolers.

They noticed the little pouch on his side. and started to pull at it.

"Oh, what is this, huh?"

"Come on." Konohamaru tried again.

"Is this your EpiPen?"

"Your little penis purse?"

"You guys, stop it! Get out of the store!" Allie shouted

"The kid still pisses the bed."

"All three of you, get out!"

"Okay, all right, fine, fine." The bully's finally said their 'leader' rubbing Konohamaru's head like one would do a small child. "See you later, Whizzy. Stay away from liquids." When they left Konohamaru's mood was completely ruined. He just wanted to leave at this point.

"Hey Sasuke are you ready to go?" He called out through the store before turning back to Allie. Sasuke set a suspiciously blank look to where the bully's had just left.

"Uh, Allie how much is this going to be?" Konohamaru asked his happier mood from earlier replaced with a fake one.

"I'll ring it up." Allie said in a resigned tone.

* * *

"Clutch is in. Were all good." Sasuke said stepping down the latter.

"You thirsty?" Naruto said with a his first real smile in a while handing Sasuke a tall glass of refreshing lemonade.

"Yeah." Sasuke said putting down the tool that was in his hand.

"Thanks for fixing the door. And for including him." Naruto said before making his way out the garage before being stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Hey, there was this kid at the hardware store giving him a hard time?" Sasuke said on a questioning time. Naruto didn't look to surprise if a little mad about it.

"Jason Zimmer?" Naruto asked Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer before he started to describe him. "Um, skater kid, red hair, permanently dumb look on his face?" Naruto said making gestures with his hands.

Sasuke tried to hide his amused smile by tightening his lips "That would be the one." He said.

"Kept on calling him 'The Whiz.'" Sasuke once again waited for Naruto to explain it to him. Naruto had a sad look on his face.

"He actually had an incident a couple of years ago on a playground where he got stung be a bee and his throat swelled up and he panicked and lost control." Naruto said letting Sasuke fill in the rest for himself.

They both filled in the blank together "Whiz.". Sasuke now understanding it. "Oh man." Sasuke said.

"Kids can be cruel." Naruto said. "Especially kids like Jason Zimmer, but please don't tell him I told you. He'd be mortified." Naruto asked.

"You can trust me." Sasuke said his tone indicating that he meant that in more than just one way.

"Anyways, uh, you're all set." Sasuke said going to the button on the wall to test it out. Naruto had a big smile on his face. He was praying to every god he knew that this would work.

"This is very exciting. Very exciting moment." Naruto said to Sasuke who gave a huge smile at is childish enthusiasm. Naruto just brought a smile to his face no matter what he did. Naruto laughed along with Sasuke he didn't care if he thought he was funny nobody could know the struggle of not having a working garage until they have lived it.

When Sasuke hit the button it went up smoothly Naruto was almost jumping for joy "It's works!" he shouted happily. He turn to Sasuke with a genuinely grateful look "Thank you." He said sincerely.

* * *

Later that night

Naruto was sitting in a comfortable chair in his room with a book in his lap. But he wasn't actually reading the words his mind was else where. He took off his reading glasses to rub his eyes. Putting the book aside on the near by desk and his glass soon joined it. He was dress in a big white T-shirt large enough to go down to his knees. He was about to close his curtain windows an go to bed when he looked over and noticed through the window Sasuke helping his uncle to bed.

Laying him down, tucking him in, and checking he was comfortable. A true caring nephew. The sight warmed Naruto's heart as he stared fondly. A small smile tugging at his lips. He closed the curtain all the way and made his way to bed.

* * *

Morning

Konohamaru and Sasuke were working on Sasuke's uncles car. with music playing softly in the background as Sasuke explained to Konohamaru how everything worked.

"I'm gonna take off this cover real quick."

"Pull it over there."

"On the ground?"

"Uh, wherever. Just sat it down, doesn't matter.

"Set it down?"

"Yeah?"

"All right, now this baby boy right here is the alternator. You know what this does." Sasuke asked pulling out a large piece of metal.

"No." Konohamaru replied shaking his head.

"It charges the battery. So, I'm gonna do one piece of it you're gonna do the other, all right?" Sasuke said in the voice of a teacher and couch or a big brother.

"Alright." Konohamaru said.

Naruto was typing away on his computer in the house close to a window where he could see them. Standing up he made his way closer to the window to get a better view. Listening in on what they were sayin. He rested his hand on the open window seal. Enjoying the music flowing to him.

He found himself looking down until he reached a very nicely shaped ass. He caught himself staring and direct his attention to his son actually doing labor work and he seemed to be learning quite fast. Naruto listen s the music started to carry him away. He once again found himself looking inappropriately at Sasuke.

Except it wasn't just his ass this time. It was his nicely chiseled face, his well sculpted arms, his luscious hair that Naruto could just feel himself pulling at the right time. Sweat was beginning to show on his skin making his whit no sleeve shirt very see through. Naruto soon begin to lose himself more and more into the view.

Only breaking out of the deep stare when Sasuke looked up. Naruto jumped slightly feeling caught before he put a kind smile on his face. Thought it just screamed guilty. Sasuke gave a smirk as he turned back to his tool box. Naruto noticed and his smile looked a little more natural as he turned away from the window to go back inside.

* * *

Later that day

They were all having and out door barbeque meal at a small table for four. Naruto, Konohamaru, Sasuke and Ino. Naruto hadn't noticed when Sasuke had gotten so close that he casual fit into their little get-togethers now. They were all laughing jollily at somethin Ino said before settling down.

"Okay, I'm changing the subject." Ino said as she faced Sasuke who was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. "How long will your uncle be in the hospital?" she asked referring to his surgery. Sasuke seemed a little uncomfortable with that question.

"Um, I don't know. It's all about the transplant taking." Sasuke said Ino nodded at his answer.

Naruto turned to Sasuke "Well, until he's better you can come over for dinner here anytime, okay. I don't want you eating by yourself. I mean it." Naruto said without even thinking about it being his usual mother hen self. He even use to do that to Neji sometime without realizing it.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna impose." Sasuke declined politely.

Ino decided to hop back into the conversation "Oh, I do. Especially if he's making the guacamole." She said almost moaning at the thought.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke still slightly laughing at what Ino said "You are not an imposition.".

"Are you saying I am?" Ino said with fake hurt in her voice.

Sasuke chuckled "Mmm. Well in that case I wouldn't mind imposing on your literature class." He said but Konohamaru was quick to cut in.

"Oh, no, dude, you don't wanna do that. They call him 'The Beast'." He warned with a smile.

"Is that what they call me?" Naruto said amusement dripping from his mouth. As he begin to pick up plates to be clean seeing as they were all done eating

"Yes." Both Ino and Konohamaru said at the same time.

"You know what carry your own plate. Clean up all the dishes." Naruto said jokingly heading to the kitchen with a laughing Ino following.

"Now he's really worried about it." Ino joked croaking out another laugh the boys who had heard shared a laugh of their own as Ino and Naruto both headed into the house.

"Strange kid." Ino said once they got into the Kitchen.

"Why?" Naruto ask with a curious look on his face.

"I can't put my finger on it." Ino said her face contorted in concentration.

"Don't try so hard." Naruto said putting the plates in the sink while Ino was putting the pitcher of lemonade into the fridge. But she stopped before opening it giving Naruto a challenging but amused look.

"Okay. He's interested in literature?" Ino said as if that proved her point entirely.

"In the classics." Sasuke said walking in. "Back in San Bernardino, we were studying the Odyssey. You want me to help you out with that?" He asked Naruto who was washing the dishes.

"Sure." Naruto said with a shocked gratefulness.

"Here you go." He said handing him a dish towel.

"You know, I'm teaching Homer next semester." Naruto said to Sasuke with a smile on his face starting light conversation.

"Really? He's my favorite." Sasuke said back to Naruto.

"You're kidding right?" Konohamaru said with a disbelieving look.

"Second that." Ino said coming to stand next to him with a chocolate covered ice cream.

Sasuke turned around to address Konohamaru "Dude, you gotta read the Iliad. Achilles is this total badass. Hot-tempered, full of pride, completely consumed by his emotions. You know what he called Agamemnon?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked on with an appreciation not many people liked the classic like he did.

"Who?" Konohamaru asked he and Ino sharing a disbelieving looks.

"'A pitiful excuse for a king'" Naruto answered sharing a smile with Sasuke.

"To his face." Sasuke said gleefully his smile only getting larger. When Naruto turned back to the dishes Sasuke continued on.

"He killed this guy, Hector, But instead of hiding out like a pussy, he..." Sasuke was cut off by Naruto who didn't even look up.

"... Dragged his dead body around for everyone to see. " When he finished Naruto sent a glance to his friend and son over his shoulder before turning to Sasuke.

"Yes!" Sasuke called out happy that someone in this room got his point.

"He stood by his actions, right or wrong." Sasuke finished. Naruto once again continuing for him

"Well, because to him they were justified." Naruto said. The completely forgotten duo behind them shared dumbfound looks.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Ino asked leaning over to Konohamaru.

"No." He responded a humorously serious look on his face.

"No." Ino said back shaking her head as well.

Sasuke looked at them a little annoyed that they still couldn't get it despite the incredible things he and Naruto were talking about. "Homer's a genius, my man. Just like Shakespeare, Byron, Zeppelin, Dylan." Sasuke said seeming to just be showing off now. But to who nobody knows **(A/N: Hint: It's Naruto)**.

"Ugh. Poets." Naruto said with a happy look to Sasuke as they met eyes again.

"Poets." Sasuke said back with that same smile from earlier. Losing himself in Naruto's eyes.

"Poets." Ino and Konohamaru said to each other at the same time mocking Naruto and Sasuke's sappy looks.

"Poets." Ino said again facing the two. Konohamaru huffed out a chuckle to her side but manage to get it under control before it turned into a full laugh.

* * *

Sasuke was cleaning out the gutter of his uncles house. While next door Naruto was standing on his porch watching his son leave with his ex to go on their camping trip. He waved sadly goodbye.

"I'll have him back Sunday afternoon!" Neji yelled out the lowered window as they began to drive off. Konohamaru upper body sticking out the sun roof as he waved goodbye

"Bye, Mom, I love you!". Naruto watched sadly as they spend away not knowing that Sasuke was watching as well. Naruto finally went inside after standing there for a while.

Naruto sat on his sofa a laptop in his lap as he tried to fill is empty time with something to do. He heard a knock on his door and look over to see Sasuke opening the glass side door and coming in a warm smile on his face.

"Oh hey Sasuke come in." He said looking back at his computer.

"You know Konohamaru already left." Naruto said still not really looking up. He feared he wouldn't be able to look away if he did. Sasuke continued to walk up to him hiding something behind his back. His excitement poorly hidden by his large grin not that Naruto noticed.

"Actually, I, uh, picked something up for you." Sasuke said approaching him handing over what was behind his back. A beautifully gold hard cover book. Naruto took it slowly huffing out a happy laugh a large smile stretching across his face at it.

He opened it up and begin flipping some pages. It was brand new. "Oh, my God, this is a first edition? I can't accept this, this must have cost a fortune!" Naruto said trying to give the book back. Sasuke waved his hand.

"It was a buck at a garage sale. One man's trash..." He trailed off. It was a clear lie the book was well to taken care of to have gotten at a garage sale.

Naruto smiled leaning back slightly before sitting back up not believing this gift. "Sasuke I can't. Honestly..." Naruto said standing up this time to give it back. But Sasuke waved him off again and placed his hands over Naruto's on the book.

"Naruto, please! I've been eating here every single night. It would mean a lot to me." Sasuke said with almost puppy dog eyes. And how could Naruto say no to that. They stood in silence for a while and Sasuke slowly took his hands off of Naruto's seeming like he didn't really want to.

"Thank you." Naruto finally said sitting back down.

Sasuke looked down and noticed new dress shoes fresh from a box sitting on his floor his brow crinkled up in thought. "Those your?" He asked Naruto.

"Oh, no. They were a gift from Ino." Naruto said.

"Good." Sasuke said the look never leaving his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"Those kind of shoes are for men trying to be sexy. You don't need to try." **(A/N: So I said dress shoes because Naruto's a guy but in original plot they were slutty high heels. That's why Sasuke said that)**. Sasuke said looking Naruto in his eyes with complete seriousness written on his face.

Naruto couldn't think of what to say to that. Sasuke realizing what he just said was suddenly shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, uh..." He said trying to apologize for something he wasn't really sorry for.

"No. No it's okay." Naruto said huffing a laugh once again.

* * *

It was a dark and very rainy night **(A/N: Cliché I know but it was)**. And Naruto was dressed for bed but he was sitting on his bed room chair putting on the same shoes he had told Sasuke earlier that weren't for him. Looking at himself in the mirror in his silk night clothing. A pair of short shorts and a silk tank top. After glancing at himself in the shoes he walked over to his window to look outside like he did every night now-a-days.

He could see Sasuke in his room just getting out the shower and drying off. His body in full view. Sasuke was getting dressed in the mirror where he must have seen Naruto spying on him through it because he turned around suddenly after looking up. Naruto hid away from his window the moment Sasuke turned, but he wasn't sure if he had seen him or not. Naruto was mentally cussing himself out for being so stupid as to get caught.

Yes he wasn't ashamed he was looking just that he got caught doing it. Naruto almost laughed at his self. He tried to ease back to see past his more clear curtain as he hid behind the darker ones. Not knowing Sasuke was actually walking up to his own window. Seemingly still naked though you couldn't really tell if it was all the way because below his waste was covered by the angle unlike earlier.

When Naruto saw he was still looking this way he stooped trying to look past the curtain just went to bed.

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring_. Naruto's phone went off as he was walking down the street through China. He answered to Ino voice.

"Where are you?" She asked over the phone.

"Amos there." Naruto said annoyed he didn't even want to go on this stupid blind double date.

"Well hurry up!" Ino screamed whisper screamed through the phone. There was only so long her boyfriend could keep his friend waiting.

"Ino . I can't do this! I haven't had a date in 18 years, I don't even know what to do anymore!" He complained.

"Three things. One, laugh a lot. Two, take off your wedding ring. Three, give him head." Ino said taking his nervousness in stride expecting it.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Kidding! Just get here, Pronto!" After that Naruto hung up and focused on getting there more.

* * *

"And the closer I get to this car, the smell is getting stronger and stronger and I walk up to the guy's window, rolls down the window, I look and on the passenger seat is his dead dog!" Ino laughed at the story clutching her chest as she did so. "You did not tell me that." She said to her boyfriend. Naruto gave out a half hearted laugh though his complete dislike of being there went unnoticed.

"So Shikamaru tells me you teach. English is it?" Naruto's date asked.

"The classics." Naruto said with a polite smile.

"Wow." Mizuki (Naruto's date) said sounding unimpressed.

"What does that mean?" asked offended. Ino took this moment to step in she was not letting anything ruin this night for Naruto. He was going to see he could be happy without Neji.

"Oh. No, he just means as a compliment, like, 'wow, you teach the classics.'" She said in a seductive tone. Shikamaru laughing along to try and help her.

"It's fancy." Mizuki said in his same rude tone as before. which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "I mean, I don't know how many kids nowadays are going to use what they learn from classics. No offence." Mizuki continued. Naruto nodded as if actually considering what he was saying.

"Oh none taken." Ino said answering for Naruto fearing what would come out his mouth if he answered. He boy was going to get laid tonight Ino was sure of that even if it was the last thing she would do. "I am a vice principal and I just want to see these kids employed. Shall we order?" Ino said trying to change the subject.

"Silly me, I just want them educated." Naruto said his voice dripping with barley held back hostility.

"I'm fine with education, but gotta get them working. Practical skills. That's where the money is." Mizuki said once again not letting Ino change the subject just as much as Naruto wasn't.

"Ah! Money! That's the goal then." Naruto said sarcastically looking as if he was about to start a fight. Ino turned toward her boyfriend sitting across from her.

"Oh. Shikamaru how's your mom?" She asked.

"Gallstones." He replied by with a type of sadness that seem fake like he was lying just to help Ino.

Ino went with it. "Oh, gallstones."

"Mm-hmm." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Are those the ones you pass? Or are those the other stones?" Ino asked not really interested.

"Yeah, she's getting better." Shikamaru said. Naruto ignored them both.

"You know, money's fine, except when it's motivated by greed." Naruto said to Mizuki.

"You're a little firecracker when you get riled up, aren't you?" Mizuki asked leaning against the table.

"I think it stopped raining." Ino said acting as if she had no about the fight that was building up around her.

"Firecracker? Is that how you regard people with an opinion?" Naruto asked madly **(A/N: Originally she said women instead of people that's why it seems kind of weird)**.

"Only when they disagree with mine." Mizuki said. Ino and Shikamaru awkwardly tried to laugh that comment off.

That was Naruto's cue to leave he stood up and shook Mizuki's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mizuki." He then grabbed his jacket and begin to leave ignoring Ino's weak protest for him to come back.

"No, Naruto, stay, stay!" She called.

Naruto stopped suddenly walking back and saying "J.K Rowling.".

"I'm sorry." Mizuki said not understanding.

"Billionaire. Classics major. " Naruto said heartily before waking off. Leaving the three alone at their table.

"He's a lot of laughs. You gotta get to know him." Ino said to Mizuki who leaned back in his chair staring at Naruto's retreating back.

* * *

Naruto sat on his sofa with a glass of wine in one hand and the entire bottle in another. Sometimes only wine would do. He put the bottle on his lamp table and leaned back on the sofa. He stared at the half eaten plate of cookies from earlier on the coffee table and reached for one. Smelling it before throwing it back down on the plate. He leaned back again his mind whirling with how terrible his live life was. He just couldn't attract a decent man. Before he could think anymore on it he saw his phone ringing the caller id read Sasuke. He answered.

"Hello?" He asked a small smile coming to his face knowing who it was.

"Question. I tried to defrost a chicken in the microwave and some of it's kind of cooked, Some of it's kind of not. Do you think it's still cool to eat the cooked parts?" Sasuke asked picking at the chicken. He could here Naruto's laugh coming from the other end of the phone.

"No! Do not eat that!" He said still laughing.

"Then, please, come over and bail me out." He asked.

"Um... Um.. Uh.. Okay." Naruto said sobering up quick.

"Perfect. Okay." Sasuke said.

"Yes." Naruto said still laughing.

"See you soon." Sasuke said.

"Okay, bye." Naruto said hanging up the phone smile still in place.

* * *

"I mean, that date was awful. Like that chicken." Naruto said having just finish a meal with Sasuke. They both laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't salvage it more, but..." Naruto said.

"You did fine." Sasuke said smiling.

"The damage was done." Naruto finished making them both laugh again.

"Yeah. I'm glad I had you next door." Sasuke said rest in his chin in the palm of his hand while he just stared at Naruto with a look Naruto couldn't decipher. It was anything negative just... strong.

"What?" Naruto asked suddenly serious.

"God, you're beautiful. You know that?" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Oh, no I'm..." Naruto said looking down. Sasuke didn't let him finish.

"Amazing. And sweet, natural and sexy." He said in a husky voice much louder then the first time wanting Naruto to hear every word. In the middle of his rambling Naruto stood up beginning to walk out the room to get his jacket but there was still a flattered smile on his face which he hid from Sasuke.

Once he grabbed his jacket he turned around and nearly bumped into Sasuke's chest who said "So Sexy." cornering Naruto against the entire way.

"Sasuke." Naruto said lowly. Not really a warning tone but a way as to say 'your going to far'. Naruto may have had attraction toward Sasuke but he knew better than to try anything with a future student.

Sasuke touched them nose to nose. He towered over Naruto. "Kiss me, Naruto." he said in that low voice from earlier again but Naruto could hear every word clearly.

"Just... I can't." Naruto said turning his head away slightly. Sasuke just leaned closer to his ear.

"Just once." Sasuke begged placing his hand on Naruto's cheek. He wasn't going to do anything until he said yes first.

"Please, I have to go." Naruto said. Sasuke put a hand on his other cheek leveling their eyes so they were practically staring into each others souls.

"Tonight, in the window... You were watching me." Sasuke said going to unbutton Naruto's shirt a little starting from the bottom.

"I can't do this!" Naruto whisper yelled but he did nothing to stop his hands. Nor did he turn away when Sasuke kissed him deeply. "Sasuke!" Naruto huffed out breathing deeply.

"I want to watch you now." Sasuke said.

"This can't happen." Naruto weakly protested allowing Sasuke to continue to kiss him going down to his neck. "We can't! It's wrong!" Naruto said as Sasuke kissed his shoulder. Sasuke looked up at those words.

"It doesn't feel wrong, does it?" He said planting his lips on Naruto's once again.

Naruto closed his eyes and let himself lose it. Holding on to his last string of protest as Sasuke kissed his neck he said "Wait. It feels so..." But Sasuke couldn't wait anymore he had wanted to do this since he first met Naruto. He kissed his lips again. "Oh, my god, stop." Naruto said but his tone and body said something completely different.

"Nice." Sasuke finished Naruto's first sentence kissing his way further down. sucking on one of Naruto's now revealed nipples. But not stopping there long he kept going as he stripped his shirt completely off.

"Soft." Sasuke said against Naruto's skin near his belly button. Dipping his tongue into it. Naruto's back arched.

"Please, please, stop." Naruto said as Sasuke licked the skin just before his underwear line. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he sucked him through his underwear. Trying hard not to moan and failing miserably Naruto got a bot of his senses back putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulder and head. It took all with will power to push that wonder tongue away making Sasuke look up at him.

"Sasuke please stop." He said through labored breaths. Sasuke went back to kissing his stomach looking up as he did.

"No judgments. No rules. Just us." He said as he kissed his way up Naruto and locking lips.

"Oh my God." Naruto said nearly throwing his head against the wall. He knew there was no going back now.

"A man like you should be cherished. Loved." Another kiss.

"Let me love you, Naruto." He said in Naruto's ear locking lips again this time adding tongue. His hand drifted to Naruto's ass lifting up Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist their lips never parting.

Naruto had completely lost himself. He need this. He need all of this. It was the only thing that could ever lift him out his recent depression. He never felt happy like this unless he was with Sasuke. Naruto had always been the type of person to put others needs before his own but for once in his life he was going to please himself even if it was wrong.

Sasuke laid Naruto down on his sofa lips still going at it. Sasuke grinded the together just a little enough to get a quite moan from Naruto. Sasuke rested on top of Naruto and took his hands running them down his chest. Before letting go letting Naruto draw his own path. Naruto loved the feel of rock hard abs under his fingers.

Sasuke rubbed his thigh as they stared at each other for what felt like forever but was still not long enough. Sasuke beant back down and Naruto's arms wrapped around his back as Sasuke hands drifted lower to prepare Naruto. He had sucked his fingers to make them slide in more easily.

Naruto gasped out and moaned in deep pleasure as Sasuke continued his expert ministration he had found Naruto's prostate right away. "You are perfect in every way." Sasuke whispered to Naruto pushing more finger inside him and thrusting slightly harder.

Naruto was practically withering in pleasure unable to do anything but groan. He couldn't even respond to Sasuke. It had been way to long since he last did this. Sasuke spend up his fingers. He already reached three a while ago now he just want to see Naruto fall apart underneath him and cum.

Naruto's pants soon turned into deep huffs and he came with a deep moan. Sasuke push their lips together. His fingers still moving to get Naruto hard again. It didn't take long. Naruto felt like his mind was completely gone. He had forgotten how intense sex could be how much he could lose himself.

Naruto felt Sasuke line up with his entrance and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Sasuke pushed in in one swift move. Making Naruto almost scream out in pleasure. His legs were near trembling as Sasuke started his hard thrust going slow at first then picking up the pace.

Each thrust was aimed at his sweat spot. Naruto's legs were shaking as Sasuke picked up pace. He couldn't even match his thrust because Sasuke was just going so Showing no sign of slowing any time soon. Naruto was about just about to cum. After so long without sex he couldn't last as long as he usually could. Even if he could he doubt he'd be able to with Sasuke as his partner. Sasuke who noticed Naruto was about to cum soon by home his walls twitched picked up pace even more.

He wanted to come together. The pace set him over the edge and Naruto came hard screaming Sasuke's name while Sasuke did the same Cumming inside Naruto. They ended huffing and puffing. Locking eyes once they caught their breath giving each other slow deep kisses before doing it all again late into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Be a while I know and I'm sorry but the way I'm writing this I'm watching the movie as I wright it and I have to pause it after every little thing they do so just three minutes of the movie takes like an hour.**

 **ModueAni: I understand your concern about the age difference. I'm sorry if I made you or anyone else uncomfortable by not being specific enough with it. I just never really thought much on age I grew up in a family were my God mother is 20 years younger than her husband and no one ever taught me that was wrong. But I hope it makes you feel better to know Sasuke is 20 and legal and Naruto is in his early 30's. I don't really have a specific age.**

 **And for all my reader who read _NATIONAL TREASURE_ I am going back to reread it because I forgot my own story... sorry. P.S I have no idea where i'm going with it sooooooooo could take a while to figure that out too.**

Naruto slept peacefully on Sasuke's sofa completely dead to the world. He only begin to stir when the morning sun rays shown on his face forcing his eyes open. The moment he did memories of the night prier began flooding back. He sat up pulling the blanket high enough to cover his naked chest. He rested a hand on his forehead when he realized what he had done.

"Oh, my god." he whispered out to himself. How could he! He slept with his sons best friend. Not to mention future student to the school she worked at. Naruto begin searching for his clothes finding his boxers close by on the floor he grabbed them. He glanced behind his back looking for Sasuke before quickly slipping them on. Noting the blanket covering the kiss marks on the side of his chest so it wouldn't fall off as he stood up.

He sat back down to look for the rest of his clothes when he heard the sound of plates clicking. He looked back to see Sasuke coming in with a tray of breakfast. He was in blue boxer and a white Tank top. He still had morning bed head which confirmed he hadn't been up for long. Sasuke smiled when he found him awake.

"Hey." He called out putting the tray on the back of the sofa behind Naruto who turned back to his search.

"Where you going?" He asked a very uncomfortable Naruto his voice holding confusion at Naruto's disorientated state.

"Home." Naruto said trying to be casual but his low tune and panicked jerky movement said other wise as he bundled the blanket closer to himself trying to make himself feel a little less naked. Not that Sasuke hadn't seen plenty already.

"I gotta get home." Naruto said again not bothering to put on his shirt and his pants just holding tighter to the blanket. Sasuke's smile dropped at the words a dark expressing taking over his face behind Naruto, but he wiped it off quick trying to keep calm. Of course Naruto would be a little uncomfortable at first no reason for him to get upset...yet.

"No you don't." He said chuckling. "Konohamaru doesn't get home till later. Have some coffee." Sasuke said pointing at the coffee while Naruto picked up his clothes.

"I can't. This..." Naruto said his face distressed still not turning around bending over to pick up his shirt.

"Was incredible." Sasuke finished his sentence referring to in his mind the best night of their lives.

Naruto was begging to pant as his heart beat begin to speed up he was getting very anxious. If anyone found out about this his life and Sasuke's life would be ruined. Sasuke seeing Naruto begin to almost hyperventilate put calming hands on his shoulder as he faced him deciding to give him some encouraging words.

"Hey, you're having second thoughts. it's normal." He said trying to make him relax Naruto shook his head not calming down

"This isn't normal, okay? Nothing about this is normal." Naruto said making sure to make contact with Sasuke's eyes to make sure he understood. His words raising higher then the whisper they had been in up until now but no where near loud. Almost like Naruto was afraid someone would hear them and know what they did.

Naruto moved passed a stone faced Sasuke. "Where's my coat?" He asked himself more then anything. Sasuke reminded himself that Naruto wasn't rejecting him that he was just scared and needed to be reassured. Sasuke followed after Naruto almost pacing to keep up with his fast speed cornering him at the threshold of the living room wide entrance.

"Would you just stop for one minute?" Sasuke said trying to get Naruto to slow down long enough for him to help. Naruto faced Sasuke with guilt filled eyes. He locked eyes with him wanting Sasuke to really get his next words.

"Look, Sasuke, I don't want you to think that any of this was your fault, okay? I'm the adult, I'm the one that should've known..." Naruto was cut off by a confused and very hurt Sasuke.

"Stop, Stop! Just stop! What we did wasn't wrong. No matter what you say, it wasn't wrong!" Sasuke said with a large smile tryin to convey to Naruto how he felt about all of this. That he didn't regret what they did and was really happy. But everything he was saying seem to just fly right over Naruto's head as he continued to talk.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, okay? I got swept up in the moment. I was vulnerable and you're very sweet." Naruto said and Sasuke begin to shake his head in denial. he felt as if everything he cared about and loved was being taken from him by each word Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke said backing away shaking his head more.

"And it was flattering, but I..." Naruto continued.

"No. It was more than that." Sasuke said staring intensely into Naruto's eyes. Naruto still breathing heavy they both looked hard at each other and Naruto could swear he saw something almost broken in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looking away as his anger and frustration begin to build up. Just when he thought he finally got something good out of life only to have that ripped away to. He felt the need to punch something. And he did.

"God damn it!" He said punching the wall behind himself. Naruto backed away pushed his back against the wall behind himself and looking at Sasuke with a mix of shock and fear. He didn't think he would be this upset. Sasuke looked down at his hand to see his knuckles bruised, red and split.

* * *

Naruto sat at the dinning room table fully clothed dabbing Sasuke's knuckles with a cold wet towel. "Sasuke, look, it wasn't more than that, okay. I was feeling vulnerable." Naruto said still trying to convince and upset Sasuke that they couldn't prose a relationship. Sasuke looked up in disbelief at his words.

"How can you say that? Last night was so perfect." He said looking Naruto in the eye searching of deceit.

"Because it's true. And in time, you're going to see it, too." Naruto said. Sasuke looked away pulling his hand away from Naruto slowly. His jaw clenched in anger, betrayal, and frustration.

"Just leave." He said lowly. Naruto almost didn't hear him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto ask still felling guilty wanting to do all he can to make it up to Sasuke for putting him through this.

"Go." Sasuke said much harsher Looking away from Naruto who looked down in guilt before getting up and leaving Sasuke to morn his lost.

 **A/N: I know a little shorter then the last but last time took way to long write so might not have another of those sorry and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry not a chapter but important.**

 **I just wanted you guys to know that I have not given up on my stories. School is almost over my friends in one week. But that also means Finals, Finals, Finals.**

 **Yep they put all our final exams on the last two days of school. Isn't that stupid?**

 **Anyway once finals are over I will be free to write as much as I want which means that I will be able to update much fast. I decided to do my stories in rotation. I let you guys decided in what order. Whoever PM's me or reviews first I will follow that order.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New Chapter! Been awhile but I'm back. Enjoy.**

Naruto heard a loud car horn coming from outside he walked out to see his ex-husbands blue and black mustang. Neji and Konohamaru both stepping out at the same time. "Mom. We caught seven trout." Konohamaru yelled up to him.

"Wow!" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm. Not that is sons achievements weren't amazing to him it just all the things on Naruto's mind that kept him from really getting excited.

"Yeah, he was pretty amazing." Neji said as they walked towards the door.

"Uh, Mom, can Dad stay for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"Um..." Naruto said unsurely really not wanting to deal with this now after the morning he just had.

"Please?" Konohamaru said. He turned toward his dad "Dad?" He said and Neji gave him a helpless look that clearly said it was up to Naruto."Please?" He asked his mom one more time.

Naruto unable to deny his baby anything said "Sure."

* * *

They were all sitting around the dinning room table eating breakfast while Konohamaru told his mother about a video he'd seen and how he wanted to try it out during camping. "I saw this video on YouTube, where this, just like, big, you know, mountain dude who lives all alone in this old shack in Montana. And he cooks all his food on a shovel." He said and Naruto already got a bad idea on where this was going.

He sent Neji a look "No, you didn't."

Neji smiled "We did. I mean, we wrapped it in tinfoil first..." He was cut off by Naruto.

"And eat off the shovel?" Naruto said laughing slightly completely believing his son would definitely do it but Neji was a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah, well, the foil covered shovel?" Neji said defending his reasoning as Naruto laughter got a little louder.

"It was a great meal." Konohamaru claimed.

"It was delicious." Neji said seeming very happy he managed to make Naruto laugh.

"Yeah, it was, like one of the best meals I've ever had." Konohamaru said and Naruto decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh Thank you!" He said referring to the accidently insult to his cooking her son just made. Konohamaru back tracked really quick.

"No. No offence, mom. You know what I mean. I don't mean it like that." He realized his mom was just messing with him when he saw his smile.

Neji was watching the scene with a smile himself it was moments like this that made him really miss his family and regret what he did to tear it apart. "This was great." He said handing Naruto his plate and his sons. Once out of sight in the kitchen Naruto nearly dropped all the plates in the sink. Resting his hands on the edge of it trying to compose himself.

He did not think it would be this hard to interact with his son after what he did last night. The guilty, shame, and fear were eating him alive. He looked out his kitchen window up at Sasuke's room window getting flash back of the night before. He looked away just as quickly deciding to distract him self by hurriedly getting the pie for dessert. While he was getting the forks he heard the bell ring. That could only be one person. Sasuke.

"Do you want any coffee?!" He yelled out back to the living room practically destroying his silverware looking for the forks. He just throw what he had on the tray and made his way back to the Kitchen. Only to drop the pie when he heard Sasuke's voicing coming from the dinning room. Realizing his son let him in.

"Hey dad this is Sasuke. Remember I talked about him." Konohamaru said as they walked back up to the table. Sasuke reached over with a pleasant smile to shake his hand

"Hey nice to meet you." He said.

"I feel like I know you Konohamaru talks about you so much. Told me about the alternator you put in their truck." Neji said completely unaware of how much the man before him hated him. Sasuke just wanted to kick his ass right here. This was the man that hurt his Naruto. Konohamaru chuckled a bit at his father's words.

Naruto walked in with a plate of cookies after destroying the pie. He stopped when he saw Sasuke his nerves over taking him. Naruto couldn't even hear what they were saying as he forced himself to walk into the room and put the tray down. He was finally snapped out of it when Sasuke addressed him.

"Hey Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto only looked up briefly from fixing everyone's plate.

"Hey, Sasuke.". Sasuke had on a polite happy smile. Completely different from how he had been early that day.

"Wow, looks perfect." Sasuke said about the cookies.

"You tell them what happen this weekend?" Sasuke said making Naruto's heart stop he looked up at him hoping to god he wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"What happen?" Neji ask Naruto. Naruto being put on the spot felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, the was a big thunderstorm op here. You guys didn't get it up there?" He said trying to direct attention to Neji.

"No, beautiful, dry as a bone at the lake." Neji said.

"Well, it got pretty wet here." Sasuke said clearly not meaning what Neji and Konohamaru thought he meant. And Naruto realized he was messing with him just trying to make him feel uncomfortable well at least he knew that Sasuke probably wouldn't tell.

"Wow." Neji said surprised.

Naruto deciding he should end this as quick at possible said "You know what, big day tomorrow. First day of school. It's getting kind of late." Konohamaru gave a confused look to his mother it was still morning.

"But it's like 8:30." He said and Naruto could see the confident look Sasuke sent him.

Sasuke though decided to give Naruto a break "No, no, no. Actually, I gotta get going. It's a big day tomorrow." He said patting Konohamaru on the shoulder.

"I'll walk out with you Mr. Hyuga" Sasuke said to Neji.

"Oh, I'm going to stay around awhile, thanks." Neji said.

"Well, you know, I'll walk out with you Sasuke." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, come on." Sasuke said as Konohamaru stood up from his chair.

"Uh, do you want to take a cookie for the road?" Konohamaru asked.

"I love your mother's cookies." Sasuke said making eye contact with Naruto who couldn't help but send him a dirty look back thankfully no one noticed.

"They're great right?" Konohamaru said.

Sasuke shook Neji hand one more time "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeah. You, too pal." Neji said as they finally walked out.

"Nice kid." Neji said and Naruto could do nothing but nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you have probably been wondering what took me so long to update? Well don't worry its not case I lost interest it's just that for me to do this story I need to be watching the movie and I can only watch the movie if I have hotspot. Not internet. But hotspot which I run out of fast then I have to wait for the 28th before I get it back. Enjoy**

"You know, we need to figure out what we're doing here, Neji." Naruto said as he was caring garbage four bags out with Neji's help. It was already late and very dark outside so He offered being worried about Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. Naruto's phone went off as he asked. Naruto pulled it out to check who was calling putting it away with a sigh when he deemed it unimportant.

"I mean, we're in limbo here and maybe, you know, it's just time to move on." Naruto said.

"I'm not seeing her anymore." Neji said and Naruto could here the slight pleading in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Naruto didn't even bother looking at Neji as he continued talking.

"But you might as well be, because I'm always going to think you are and I don't want to live that way. And you shouldn't want to live that way either." Naruto said finally stopping to look at Neji and throw away the bags.

Neji followed suite and responded to Naruto's rant "Hey, it wasn't about her. It was about us. Okay? We were broken. We both checked out. I'm not say what I did was right, it wasn't. It was... it was stupid. Smart people do dumb things. They make mistakes. Haven't you ever made a mistake? Don't throw our marriage away because I made a mistake. Don't file. Not yet." Neji said referring to the divorce papers. He could see the hesitant but considerate look on Naruto's face.

"Just take... take some time." Neji said and Naruto stood just staring at him for a while before he parsed his lips and shook his head slightly.

"Alright." Neji nodded in acknowledgement feeling a bit of hope at Naruto's words.

"Come on." Neji said gesturing with his head back to the house.

They walked back together silently never noticing a dark figure watching them for the house next door.

* * *

The final school belling ring beckoning all the students to their first class. Naruto stood in front his class sitting on his top his desk with his legs cross to the side as he address his rather small class. Consisting of only about around fifteen to twenty kids. "Welcome everybody to the start of a brand new year. This year, we are studying Homer's lliad and it's themes. The first on we'll be studying is the wrath of Achilles." Naruto was cut off by his metal class door opening and the principle walking in.

"Mr. Uzumaki." The principle said greeting Naruto.

"Principle Warren, What a nice surprise." Naruto said with a nervous smile. It never a good thing when your boss drops in on you.

"Good news. I've approved your request for Sasuke Sandborn to join your class." the principle said. Told you. Naruto's heart nearly skipped a beat at his words and not in a good way like it use to.

Sasuke walked in and close the door behind himself when the principle was done speaking. He had a repressed cocky smile on his face. Naruto's fake smile dropped immediately. Sasuke started to walk through the class as he spoke the principle watching him with an impressed look as he did. "No man or woman born, coward or brave, can shun his destiny!" Part of the class laughed as Sasuke made it to the other side of the room.

"I think it was Achilles who said that, right?" He finished giving Naruto another winning smirk from the back of the room s he stood behind an empty desk.

"W..wait! Ed?" Naruto called out desperately chasing after the principle as he walked out the door outside. Naruto's calls was cut off from the rest of the building like many others so the were standing outside on a concrete walk way leading to the main building.

"Wait! Wait a second." Ed finally stopped about the middle of the hallway to turn back to Naruto. "This is a class for AP juniors, Sasuke Sandborn is a transfer senior, so..." Naruto said as casually as he could trying not to show his anxiety. Ed gave confused look pulling out a paper from his pocket.

"I'm confused. Your transfer request said yeah that he'd be an asset to the class." Naruto took the paper looking at it and amazed confusion he had not written this!

Ed noticed the look and said "This _was_ your email." Naruto had a pretty goof guess who really sent it but couldn't really tell the principle that so he tried to laugh it off.

"That's right. Thank you." and Ed smiled back at Naruto shaking his hand in farewell.

"Have a great year." He said walking off.

* * *

Naruto drove out of the school parking lot and a gray truck followed quickly after. He was stopped soon after by the long line right outside the lot the gray truck directly behind him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sasuke.

"Hey." He heard Sasuke happy answer from behind. Naruto glared into his side mirror of his car looking at Sasuke behind his car in the truck.

"Stop following me!" He said angrily. Sasuke didn't seem effect by his tone at all and calmly responded.

"I'm not following you, Naruto. I live next door." Naruto got upset at his obvious logic and just hung up while grinding his teeth.

* * *

Naruto was at home looking through his computer and paper work to see how the hell he ended up with Sasuke in his class. He huffed in frustration. He heard the front door open and close believing it to be his son he called out "Konohamaru!" He saw his son pass the entrance of the room he was in to head upstairs.

"Yeah?" Konohamaru called back not stopping his advance upstairs.

"Did you send an email from my account to Principle Warren?" He asked.

"No, why?" Was the reply he heard come back from down the stairs.

"Because somebody did." Naruto said more to himself then Konohamaru. Naruto looked back at his computer not noticing Sasuke unusually quite way of walking up to the threshold.

"It sounds like you've been hacked." Naruto looked back up at the words his face dropping. He just couldn't escape this kid!

"You should really change your password. You know, I'd be happy to help you out with that, if you want." Sasuke said with a fake sincere look.

"No, Thanks." Naruto said bitterly. Sasuke took that as his cue to leave.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He called up to Konohamaru.

"Yeah!" He heard coming back down. Naruto stood from his chair calling out to his son.

"Konohamaru!" His son came quickly down walking up to Sasuke and Naruto who were next to each other.

"Sasuke can you give us a second please?" Naruto asked politely. Both boys face dropped but Naruto wasn't lighting up

"You can wait for him outside." The boys exchange a quick look but Konohamaru decided it was best not to deify his mom. He seemed very stressed lately.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He said.

"Oh, sure, yeah." Sasuke said walking out. When he was out of earshot Konohamaru spoke first in a whispered tone.

"Mom, that was really rude. Why'd you do that?" Naruto said the first thing that came to mind not being able to tell his baby the truth.

"He's here way too much." Naruto said keeping his voice down as well sounding as casual as possible.

"You're the one who told him he could be and he's coming to dinner tonight." Konohamaru said but Naruto shook his head.

"No, your dad's coming to dinner tonight." Naruto said unaware that Sasuke was listening just down stairs even though they were speaking in hushed tones. Sasuke could feel himself boiling with jealousy as he heard what Naruto said. He had thought that Naruto's marriage was over with no chance of getting back together. How could Naruto forgive that man anyways! After what his did to him! He was nothing but an asshole! Sasuke could make Naruto so much happier!

"So why can't he come too?" Konohamaru asked.

"I want it to just be the three of us, Okay?" Naruto said in a suggestive way. And Konohamaru could feel his heart go a little faster in happiness. Did this mean his parents were getting back together? His mom had let his dad over a lot more than before. No! No! No! He would not get his hopes up! He would just... see how things play out.

But those words were still enough to make him agree with his mother "Okay, yeah. I'll see you later." making sure not to show excitement.

* * *

Sasuke and Konohamaru were going through Sasuke's uncle's closet. Sasuke talking all the while he look for something. "My uncle Bob was a tall gunner in Korea, and a sergeant in Vietnam. Tough old dud. No he's laying in valley memorial, hoping the transplant takes." Sasuke said passing a gun to Konohamaru who took it without a second thought. "Here you got that?" He nodded his head. "Thanks." Sasuke said putting everything else neatly back in place.

* * *

They both outside in the woods a distance away from some targets they had set up. Sasuke was loading the gun while he made conversation with Konohamaru. "Your dad seems to be around a lot now, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke handed the gun to Konohamaru as he talked.

"Like a dinner and a camping trip can just make you forget about how he walked out on you." Konohamaru sent Sasuke a strange look wondering where he was going with this but didn't say anything.

Sasuke pointed at the targets gesturing for Konohamaru to shoot while he kept talking trying to get Konohamaru on his side. "Yeah. t's so predictable. A guy hits middle age and suddenly staring death in the face. You know, tire around the waist, hair in the drain, cock that just won't stand up anymore. He wants to feel alive again. He want's to feel that rush, you know, he felt when he was our age." Konohamaru looked a Sasuke not stopping him on his rant but wondering how he could say these things like it's casual conversation. Almost like he was talking about the weather! "O hey it's sunny outside. Did you know your dads an impotent perv!"

"So he picks up a younger woman and poof! Whole new life. Go ahead and aim." Sasuke said patting Konohamaru on the back to get concentrated on the shot again. Konohamaru aimed at the mini pumpkins they had lined up on a log up a small hill. His first two shot he missed only hitting just below the pumpkins.

"Almost." Sasuke said taking back the gun to help.

"Little better right?" Konohamaru asked referring to the last time were he missed completely.

"Yeah. Here, switch with me real quick." Sasuke said reassuringly and taking a try himself. Sasuke continued what he was saying about Neji earlier. "Then the guilt sets in. Because he basically just left the first kid in the dust. So, he tries to bribe him... with things... like computers. He said looking Konohamru and the eyes. Before turning make his shots hitting all the pumpkins perfectly.

"Wow." Konohamaru said lowly in amazement.

"You follow me?" Sasuke finally asked wanting to hear what Konohamaru had to say about his statement. Seeing if he was getting it.

* * *

Neji sat across for Konohamaru at the table Naruto behind them getting the last of the plates.

"So what's up? How's school?" Neji asked trying to start conversation.

"It is what it is." Konohamaru said not really wanting to talk to his dad what Sasuke said earlier swimming around in his head. Naruto just thinking his son was tired spoke up.

"Tell him about your computer class. He's learning how to write his own software. Like father, like son." Naruto said looking from Neji to Konohamaru with a small smile.

"That's cool. We can do stuff together." Neji said happy his son has an interest in what he does.

"I dropped it." Konohamaru said looking Neji dead in the eyes trying to keep the disgust for him out of his face. Naruto looked surprise at what he said. This was the first he had heard of this.

"What?" He asked confused he really thought Konohamaru loved that class.

"I dropped it." Konohamaru repeated himself.

"It was boring." Konohamaru said confusing Naruto even more. From they way he usually talked about it he didn't seem bored at all.

"Going out for boxing now." Konohamaru continued. Neji eyes widened at that.

"You're going out for boxing? You don't like boxing." He said a bit upset that his son wasn't taking after him anymore.

"How would you know?" Konohamaru ask quietly before saying it again with more hostility. "How would you now? Seriously, how would you know what I like and what I don't like?" Konohamaru said getting more and more upset by the second. Neji couldn't understand where this was coming from.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked his son.

"Yeah! Okay. You've been missing it for nine months, Dad! You just can't come back in here and expect to pick up, like nothing happened!" Konohamaru said his voice getting louder as he banged his hand on the table. Neji's and Naruto's faces turned understand but Naruto knew had to calm his son down.

"Alright, Konohamaru that's enough!" But Konohamaru was hearing none of it.

"No! Mom, he's gotta hear this! Okay. Life's been happening, Dad. You know what mom. I got homework to do." He said getting uo from the table Naruto got up as well.

"Konohamaru wait! At least finish your dinner!" He called after him.

"Let him go. He just probably needs some space." Neji said looking at his sons retreating back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So a guest brought up why Konohamaru calls Naruto mom despite gay couple just use dad. Well I made Konohamaru say mom because Naruto actually gave birth to him. He's not adopted Naruto not a trans or anything it's just simply Fanfiction Mpreg. Hope this help!**

"Here we go. Yeah, Yeah." Sasuke said encouragingly to Konohamaru as he held the punching bag still for him.

"Hey, uh, how was dinner with your dad?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow in question.

Konohamaru stopped punching taking a few large breaths and wiping the sweat from his forehead before replying "Let's just take a break, alright?".

Sasuke seeing his opportunity slipping egged Konohamaru on "No, Keep going! Come on, talk to me. Dinner?". Konohamaru huffed in defeat as he told Sasuke what happen.

"God, I was a jerk, Okay? I feel really bad about it." Konohamaru punctuated each word with a punch to the bag.

"No! No! Dude, that's good. It means he knows you're on to his bullshit. We just have to hope that your mom doesn't fall for it. Can't let him be his meantime boy." Sasuke said calming Konohamaru a little.

"What's that?" Konohamaru asked trying to calm his breath.

"You know, someone he screws in the meantime." Sasuke said casually only to realize how bad that sounded when Konohamaru just stared at him for a bit. He tried to get him distracted with the punching bag again. "Hey, uh, come on." He said gesturing to the bag.

"Someone he screws in the meantime?" Konohamaru said under his breath as he got back into position. He stared to punch the bag. Getting more and more frantic and brutal with each throw of his fist. Sasuke seeing the improvement smiled widely. This was great! If Konohamaru never want to see Neji again then Naruto would just have to give up in there marriage. Konohamaru was the main reason Naruto was trying to fix it.

Sasuke decide to give him some encouragement. "Yeah, put your body into it, there we go!" Sasuke said but his smile dropped when he notice just how wild Konohamaru was getting. Worrying about his asthma Sasuke tried to calm him down a bit "Konohamaru! Take it easy, Konohamaru!" But all Konohamaru did was growl in frustration hitting even faster.

"Calm down! Easy, easy! Konohamaru!" Sasuke called the boys name urgently as he dropped to the ground suddenly. His face was all sweaty and his breath was shallow. He was starting to turn red and hyperventilate. Sasuke dropped to his knees "Hey! Hey! Hey! Konohamaru! Konohamaru! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Sasuke shouted not knowing how to fix a asthma attack.

"God damn it!" Sasuke suddenly remembered something. "Where's your pen!? Where's your pen!? Shit!" He said taking off to the lockers. He pulled out Konohamaru's bag nearly ripping it trying to open it faster. He mumbled reassuring words to himself. Naruto would never forgive him if his son dies on his watch! Not to mention Sasuke actually really like Konohamaru. He would have been a great son! No! Will be a great son! Because Sasuke is not letting him die here!

These thoughts raced through his head as he ran back to a slowly suffocating Konohamaru epiPen in hand. Once he got there Konohamaru face had already become nearly entirely red and his face was blotchy and look swollen. He was huffing trying to get in even the smallest bit of air. "Konohamaru! I got it! What do I do with it?!" Sasuke said in the process hitting the button that reveled the large thick needle from the pen.

Sasuke stared at it with wide eye "Oh, my God!" He said I shock putting a hand on his forehead. He had to stab him with this! If the asthma attack didn't kill him this big ass needle defiantly would! "Where do I put this?!" Sasuke said moving the Pen up in down Konohamaru's body trying to remember how he had seen it done in movies.

He hovered over the boys chest for a contemplating moment before he heard someone shout for the gym crowd "Shove it in the leg!" Sasuke did just as he was told straight through Konohamaru's shorts. When Sasuke didn't see in immediate change he yelled back to whoever had talked before not bothering to look up.

"Is it working?" He finally stared to calm down himself when Konohamaru's breath stared to even out again.

"You good?" He asked Konohamaru not really expecting an answer. He removed the needle for his leg looking at it for a moment before dropping it like it was a snake. "Are you alright?" He said again to Konohamaru with a slight smile Konohamaru couldn't help but give a grin himself as he caught his breath. He could hear the people in the gym clapping when they saw he was okay.

Sasuke grabbed both sides of Konohamaru head laughing slightly as he shock his own head. "Your not dying on me today, okay." He chuckled out lifting Konohamaru into a tight hug. That was so close! "God! Get over here!" He said as he lifted him.

* * *

In the teachers lounge Ino was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flower already in a glass vase over to Naruto who was sitting on a sofa enjoy a cup of coffee. She leaned over the back of the sofa putting the flowers in Naruto's view. "Neji's coming on a little strong, don't you think." she said a joking tone in her voice.

Naruto chuckled as he took the flowers from her deciding to tease her a bit back. "What makes you think there from Neji." Naruto said in a suggestive tone. Ino and himself knowing perfectly well no one else would send them. Naruto notice a card slot and in the flowers and his smile drop a little a he looked back at Ino.

"Did you read my card?" He said accusingly.

"Would I read your card?" Ino said a bit offended but Naruto's accusation was completely understandable. But she wasn't going to let him know that! Naruto looked down at the same card and read out loud noticing Ino mouthing out the words as he spoke.

"Please give me another chance." Naruto couldn't help but feel a little touched at the words.

Naruto gave her a pointed look. "What? It's a thin envelope." Naruto couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ugh. Tell me you're not going to." Ino said referring to the card. Naruto shrugged giving her an amused guilty look.

"I'm thinking about it." Ino lowered her head into her hands in disappointment.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." She said repeatedly just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"I know! I know." Naruto said. Ino suddenly look back up.

"Let's tell him to take his cookies and shove'em right up his ass." Ino said a wicked smile on his lips.

"You know what? Enough with the cookie jokes." Naruto said putting the card back on the table. He continued talking feeling the need to defend Neji. "We've all done things in our lives that we wish we wouldn't have. You know what maybe you should start worrying about yourself for a change." Naruto said pulling out his phone to call Neji.

Ino wasn't offended in the slightest. She knew her friend was going through things and would gladly let him take it out on her. But she couldn't help herself from retorting. "It's way more fun worrying about you." Ino said sitting back to get comfortable on the sofa. She notice Naruto finish dialing the number and whispered to him "Make him grovel. Just a little bit."

Naruto tuned her out by saying just a little louder then normal "Hey!" When Neji finally answered the phone.

Neji taking his high voice as good sign he was happy said back "Hey!" just as happily. Ino not liking being ignored stared play hitting Naruto to distract him form the call. But it only made him chuckle so she retreat back to her office. Naruto continued his talk with Neji.

"Uh, did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked.

Neji who was just happy Naruto called him at all said "No, never.". Naruto felt himself blush a little at that.

"They're beautiful Neji." Naruto said in a lower sweeter voice.

"What is?" Neji asked a little confused.

"The flowers!" Naruto said a small smile spreading as he looked at them.

"Flowers? What flowers?" Naruto's smile dropped.

"Naruto? Hello?" Neji said not hearing Naruto's voice anymore.

"You know what I'm going to call you back." He said quickly hanging up before Neji could say anymore. He ripped the card in his hands without a second thought. His face became very solemn when he realize who must have sent the flowers. Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys if you want faster chapters you got to review.**

Naruto walked angrily into the school boxing gym. Where Sasuke was practicing alone. "I need to talk to you." He said coming to a stop in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stopped punching the bag long enough to answer.

"I'm busy with physical education. I believe your familiar with that subject, right?" He said in a wise ass way.

"Sasuke." Naruto said his name in frustration not in the mood for his jokes. Though it came out sounding more tired then mad. Though it was enough to get Sasuke to treat it seriously. He let go of the punching bag and walked up to Naruto. Seeing he was finally being taken seriously Naruto began to talk . "Those flowers? What were you thinking?" He said in disapproval.

"They were a peace offering." Sasuke said and Naruto would be lying if he said he that didn't make him a little happy. But he knew he still had to be mad about this so he continued on.

"Do you know what that looks like? A student sending a teacher flowers?" Naruto said his voice a bit more strong to really make Sasuke get the point.

"That's why I didn't sign the card." Sasuke said, but Naruto still had a lot more on his mind about Sasuke's recent behavior.

"And you hacked my email?" Naruto said accusingly.

"You said I could be in your class." Sasuke said accusingly.

"And your trying to turn Kevin against his father!" Naruto said getting really tired of Sasuke's excuses. It's like he had an answer for everything!

This thought only strengthen to Naruto when Sasuke replied. "You can't blame me for the trouble your cheating ex-husband brought upon himself." Sasuke said putting his hands on Naruto's shoulder trying to calm him down. The two off them didn't see the man who stopped walking by when he saw them through the chained window.

"Stop!" Naruto said pushing slightly on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke backed up a little realizing his attempt to calm Naruto was only making it worse. But he was getting angry himself. How come Naruto could only see the little bad things he did! Why couldn't he see the good! Like the time they spent together there first night. Or Hell even that he saved his sons life!

"You're welcome, by the way. For saving your son?" Sasuke said and Naruto face kind of twisted in guilt. Konohamaru was his world and he hadn't even bothered to thank Sasuke for saving him. Naruto's personal grudge shouldn't stop him for that. After a bit of silence Naruto answered back with the most sincerity.

"Thank You. You know what, you're right, I should have thanked you." Naruto finished. They hadn't notice that the man had come in after seeing Naruto push Sasuke.

"Everything Okay Naruto?" He asked not knowing who he should actually be worried about.

"Yes, Choji. Everything's fine. Thanks." After addressing Choji Naruto turn back to Sasuke lowering his voice so only he could hear him.

"Look, I just want us to start over, Sasuke, Okay? Can we do that please?" Naruto said with a kind smile that had Sasuke almost swooning inside.

He couldn't help but smile back at that. "Yeah. I can if you can." Sasuke said not realizing that he and Naruto meant completely different things by 'starting over'. Naruto had just meant that they could just start over as Sasuke only being Konohamaru's friends. But Sasuke took it as Naruto giving him another shot to prove himself. That Naruto would forget all of his and his own mistakes in their relationship so far. Oh how wrong they both were.

"So deal?" Naruto said.

"You can trust me, Naruto." Sasuke said Naruto's name with an emotion he couldn't identify but just knew was there. "Okay?" Sasuke said offering his hand in a fist bump.

"Okay." Naruto said connecting his own. He hoped this was a chance for them to also be friends. Naruto walked off smiling even laughing a little and Sasuke own smile only got bigger.

* * *

Konohamaru walked into the store heading straight for the blonde headed girl on the latter restocking shelves. "Hey Allie?" He said as he made his way down the isle. Allie turned around and answered back with a smile of her own.

"Hi, Konohamaru. Need something?" She asked and Konohamaru looked at the lists he had.

"Yeah, um, I need four three-eight hex head bolts, nuts and washers. And I need an air filter for a 2012 Silverado Z71. And I need you to go to a movie with me." He finished and Allie's smile slowly dropped her face becoming kind of awkward as she answered.

"I'm kind of busy with work. And now that school's started..." She explained feeling kind of bad when she turned him down. Konohamaru didn't show he was upset but his smile was no longer in place.

"Um... Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around, then." As he was talking Allie had looked over his back and seen Sasuke in the distance.

She didn't want to turn Konohamaru's down in front of one of his very few friends. The boy went through enough bulling as is. "But I don't have a date to the Fall Fling." She said. Konohamaru stopped from where he was quickly walking away. He stared to walk back as he answered.

"Uh, me neither. That'd be really great. Like, really, really, um..." He stopped not being able to think of the word. Allie smile at his cute geekiness and filled it in for him.

"Great?" She said her happiness obvious in her voice.

Konohamaru laughed "Yeah, Great." He said as she laughed a little to.

"Okay. Well, um, I'll see you around." Konohamaru said walking away out the store. He passed a very proud Sasuke who was nodding his head approvingly as he smirked at Konohamaru. Sasuke shared a glance with Allie before walking out himself.

* * *

Neji and Naruto pulled up to the house after their movie night out together. They were both laughing as they got out the car. "I think I like the first one better." Naruto said.

"You do?" Neji said sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Naruto said back still laughing.

(Kind of like a few minute time skip. You know how movies are there walking into the house now.)

"Then the solider say, No no buddy, she didn't have a head." Neji said making Naruto laughing even more. Neji knew the corniest jokes make Naruto laugh. Just for the smile fact they were so bad.

"Oh God! It's stupid." Naruto said smiling at Neji. And Then Neji couldn't just help himself. He pushed the door close and kissed Naruto before he even knew what happen.

Naruto kissed back so Neji put his hand on the back of Naruto's head to deepen the kiss. He then slowly lower his hand to Naruto back going lower and lower. He disconnected his lips from Naruto to put them of his neck. sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. Naruto stared to feel wrong about it but he didn't get why. This was his husband! They were having a great and fun night of course it would end like this!

But for some reason Naruto couldn't bring himself to do it he gentle push Neji away backing up himself. "I'm not ready." He said feeling a little guilty.

Neji paused before answering "There's someone else?" He asked. That being the only thing he could come up with why Naruto didn't let him. He thought they were having a great time and maybe after tonight Naruto might even let him move back in.

"No... But we were apart." Naruto first denied before then deciding that was a bad idea that would later come back to bite him in the ass. So he just tried to explain himself but Neji just shushed him in complete understanding. He couldn't expect Naruto to not go out and look for comfort in someone else for all the time they were apart. But that didn't mean he wanted to know though.

"Hey, no, no. I don't wanna know." Neji said in a calm voice.

But Naruto continued "Look, it was nothing. It just made me realize how lost I was." Naruto said and Neji gave an understanding look.

"Me too Naruto. We gotta... We gotta have a clean slate." Neji said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But until I get my head straight, I'm not ready to just jump back in, and I need you to know that." Naruto finished he hoped Neji would understand.

"Alright." Neji said a bit disheartened. He really thought he and Naruto were making a lot of progress he hoped this moment didn't set them back. "It's honest. No guarantees, I get it." Neji said realizing that now he may have a rival for his Naruto. Neji then put his hand on his head he was feeling a little dizzy. "Um... I think I had one too many." He said and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can I crash on the couch?" He asked and Naruto chuckled a little more.

"Okay." He said giving Neji a small kiss on the cheek before heading up stairs.

* * *

Sasuke was currently looking outside his window at Neji's car. He grinned his teeth in rage. Sasuke moved away for the window going to dresser mirror. Looking into his own angry eyes. Memories of his and Naruto first time together playing through his head. He stared to pace his room. Pulling at his own hair and huffing angrily like a pissed off bull.

His rage building more and more as Neji still didn't come out the house. Sasuke could easily guess what they were most likely doing. How could Naruto do this! He said they were starting over! And then he just goes back to that sleazy bastard! But Sasuke knew that it wasn't really Naruto's fault he was vulnerable right now and would probably do anything for that bastard.

Sasuke knew this from seeing how his own mother had handled his fathers cheating. He understood Naruto wasn't in his right mind. So he forgave him. The one he couldn't for give was Neji! That bastard already had his chance! Sasuke was going to be kind enough to just let him off the hook. But even he wasn't kind enough to let this go. Sasuke looked out the window again to see if he had left yet. It had been hours and he still wasn't gone.

Sasuke tried to sit done and read but his mind was to preoccupied. His mind kept going back to being with Naruto. The thought of Neji doing all the things with Naruto that he did with him sickened him. Sasuke slammed his book shut trying to calm his breathing. Sasuke decided to try sleeping He got undress until all that was left were his boxers He lay on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

But every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Naruto withering under him. Clinging to him as he thrusted deep in him. He imagine the way he arched his back when Sasuke grinded inside him. Or how his legs shook when he lifted them higher. Or even how he near screamed when Sasuke first found his sweet spot. The way his lips felt against Sasuke's own.

Realizing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight Sasuke got up to practice his boxing. His thoughts becoming more and more consumed with Naruto. For a brief moment Sasuke wondered if was becoming a bit obsessed. But that thought didn't stay long. It didn't matter. Obsessed or not Naruto would be his. Sasuke decided to look outside his window once more as the image of Naruto moaning while he took him into his mouth played out in his head.

He looked at Naruto's window across from him. He just caught the sight of someone closing the curtains as the lights were turned off. If Sasuke had any doubts before on what Neji and Naruto were doing they were killed in that moment.

* * *

Naruto seem quite happy as he and Neji walked out the house for the day. Naruto had his keys in hand ad Neji followed out behind him. Neji got a little more serious for a moment as turn to Naruto. "I just want you to know I'm not giving up on us." He said and Naruto felt his heart melt at Neji's words.

"Well, I want you to know that I'm not asking you to." Naruto responded and Neji bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Neji walked off to his own car leaving Naruto on the porch. "Konohamaru let's go!" Naruto yelled up into the house. As soon as Neji was gone Sasuke's trucked pulled up right in front of the house. Naruto was half way down the drive way when he stopped making his tries screech. Sasuke jumped out the trucked and walked speedily to Naruto his rage written all over his face.

"What a fucking whore you are!" Sasuke said. Though he did really hold Naruto accountable for what he did last night Sasuke angry just wouldn't let him let this go without at least saying something. He knew he would regret this later but he had to say what was one his mind.

"Deal you said! Let's make a deal! You trying to play me Naruto? Is that what it is?" Sasuke said as he pace quicken even more.

Naruto remain calm and composed he would not let Sasuke's anger effect him. He calmly open his car door saying "Or course not." in a passive tone. Which only seem to make Sasuke more mad.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke said making Naruto stop in his tracks. Now Naruto was more confused then ever. He thought that he and Sasuke had settled there disputes. To him Sasuke seem mad for no reason. Why would he ever want to play with Sasuke's emotions? We knew what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you love. He wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"What?" Naruto said to Sasuke's accusation. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because your a fucking liar." Sasuke said low but harshly. How could Naruto do this to him!

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked just wanting to know why Sasuke was so upset to began with.

"I'm seeing things clearly now." Sasuke said as if he had Naruto all figured out.

"You have to stop." Naruto said his son would be out any minute now and not to mention the neighbors could see.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's going on?" Leave it to fate to make this the perfect time for Konohamaru to come out. Sasuke back up from Naruto going back to his truck.

"Game on." He said to Naruto as he continue on.

"Mom what just happened?" Konohamaru asked it had looked like he and Sasuke just had a fight.

"Honey, I need you to stay away from Sasuke, Okay? He's a bad influence." Naruto said. And Konohamaru was getting a little upset.

Sasuke was like his best friend and Naruto wanted him to stay away from him? "What are you talking about?" Konohamaru asked wanting to at least have and explanation.

"Your just going to have to trust me on this one." Naruto said as Konohamaru got closer to him to hear better.

"No I'm not going to trust you! Okay. Cause your not taking away the one good friend I have." Konohamaru said back.

"He is not your friend." Naruto said more sternly.

"Bullshit mom! He's my friend!" Konohamaru yelled back. And Naruto looked as if he had just been slapped. Konohamaru had never disrespected him like this!

"Excuse me!? Watch your mouth and get in the car!" Naruto yelled angrily and Konohamaru shock his head backing away.

"You know, he said you'd do this." Konohamaru mumbled.

"What?" Naruto said this morning was become more confusing and stressful. "He said you'd do this and if you did then it was dad talking and not you. He's been right all along!" Konohamaru said to Naruto getting more and more angry.

"This is crazy!" Naruto said back to think Sasuke had been just... Brainwashing his child this whole time!

"Sasuke wait!" Konohamaru said running up to the truck. "Konohamaru! I'm asking you to get I the car." Naruto called after him completely amazed that Konohamaru was going against him. Sasuke winked at Naruto.

"See you at school." he said before driving off with Konohamaru a cocky smirk in place to whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just been in the zone lately. Though you guys still need to review.**

Konohamaru walked through the outside halls to his locker. He didn't notice Jason Zimmer and his dick head gang coming his way on there skate boards. Though when Jason called out his name they immediately had his attention. "Hey Peterson! Your movie was on Turner Classics last night. The Wiz." Jason said high fiving his friends as they laughed at the stupid joke.

Konohamaru continued to ignore them focusing on putting his things in his locker. But they continued on not getting the hint. "It's like the black version of The Wizard of Oz. The Wizards of Waverly Place are on tomorrow." Zimmer continued walking closer to Konohamaru as he talked thought still a good distance away. That was the last straw for Konohamaru. He slammed his locker shut and screamed at Jason.

"Fuck you, Zimmer!".

Zimmer dropped his own bag hearing his words spreading his arms wide he said "Want some of this?". Usually Konohamaru would be scared at this point but with everything that's been going on this morning he was to angry to get scared.

"Yeah, Fuck you!" Konohamaru said again not backing down. Before Zimmer could say or do anything about that he was kicked hard against the locker by Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was because he needed to blow steam. Or he thought that protecting Konohamaru might make Naruto notice him again. Or he might have even just been doing it because he couldn't stand Zimmer.

Sasuke didn't stop there he push Zimmer against the locker before he could even fall from the kick. Slugging him across the face. Then he bent him over a bit and knee him in the stomach. Sasuke continued to beat the boy senseless and so brutally that the other kids couldn't even cheer him on. Soon Ino had come running from between the crowd trying to stop Sasuke.

"Stop it! Sasuke, stop it! stop it!" Ino said trying to push Sasuke off the boy. Sasuke turned around long enough to push her to the ground yelling "Get off!" As he did. The other students were backing up scared some even covering there mouths in shock. Sasuke gripped Zimmer by his hair lifting him up yelling at him "Get up! Get the fuck up!".

When Sasuke had the boy up he processed to mash his head against the lockers repeatedly so much that the locker caved in and open. "Sasuke stop!" Konohamaru yelled. Seeing Sasuke was taking this too far. Sasuke let go long enough for Zimmer to fall to the ground. He was about to kick him in the stomach when a male teacher grabbed him from behind and dragged him off kicking in screaming. Sasuke continued to yell fuck you to the now unconscious Zimmer.

* * *

Sasuke was now in Ino's office standing across from her in front her desk. Ino was standing and opening a file. "So, I was looking at your files." She said only to be cut off.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as if she had no right to do so.

"I'm a vice principle. It's my job" She said back clipped. She was so not in the mood for Sasuke's back talk.

"Whatever." Sasuke said rubbing his head as he rested in arm across one of her many file cabinets.

"So What a surprise I found when we didn't have your transcripts from your old school, So I called them. Know what they told me?" Ino said accusingly.

Sasuke huffed answering sarcastically "To mind your own business?"

"No." Ino said back sternly.

"That you were kicked out for disorderly conduct. Jason Zimmer's skull is fractured. You could have killed him!" Ino said getting more and more upset as she talked.

"Okay." Sasuke said taking that as his cue to leave he was about to walk out the door when Ino stopped him.

"I'm not done." She said.

"I am." Sasuke huffed back.

"I'm not! Sit down!" She said finally letting all the angry show in her voice. Sasuke turned back his face twisted in his own anger. "I said sit down!" Ino said again when Sasuke didn't immediately comply. Sasuke walked up to her desk and shoved the chair so hard it flew across the other side of the room. Ino back up a bit at this. Sasuke leaned over the desk to be face to face with Ino as he locked eyes with her.

Ino didn't let this intimidate her she continued talking. "You know what I see? I see a pattern of disturbing behavior. Poor impulse control!.." Ino was cut of from her rant by Sasuke.

"You know what I see? A pathetic old woman who's trying to look and act like something she's not. Something she'll never be. Because she really is a dried up, dirty, fucking cunt." when he finished Ino went to slap him only for him to catch her wrist.

They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours to a slightly frightened Ino. Before Sasuke finally let her jerk her hand back. Sasuke stared to back up as Ino said her finally piece. "Your gone, you're expelled!" She said as he walked out seeming to not care. When he was gone Ino clinched her chest to calm her racing heart.

* * *

"Konohamaru, you don't want to keep her waiting. Come on, you're going to be late!" Naruto called up to his son from down stairs.

Konohamaru yelled back "Mom, we're going to get there too early, nobody's even going to be there.". After saying that Konohamaru soon ran down the stairs in a black suite and presented himself in front his mom.

"Okay, how do I look?" He asked nervously. Naruto had his hands cupped under his chin as he stared proudly at his little boy.

"Like the most handsome man on earth." He said patting down Konohamaru's suite a bit.

"Mom come one please stop. Seriously come on tonight has gotta be perfect, alright? Because Allie Callahan's the most beautiful girl in school and I just never thought she'd actually go out with me. Okay please stop." As Konohamaru talked Naruto continued to straighten out his outfit.

"Well she obviously knows quality when she sees it." Naruto said fixing his tie. He walked away for a bit and came back with a rose handing it to Konohamaru.

"She'll love it! Come on!" He said.

* * *

Konohamaru walked into the now decorated gym with a flower in hand. Allie saw him as soon as he walked in and walked up to him. "Hi you look amazing." She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Allie. You look really great, too." He said back. Naruto who was a chaperon for the dance stood next to Konohamaru.

"Thanks." Allie said back her smile getting slightly bigger.

"That's for you." Konohamaru said handing her the flower.

"Thank you." Allie said before turning to Naruto.

"Mr. Uzamaki some of the guys said there's water running out of the boys bathroom." She said.

"Okay.. Um... You guys go have fun." Naruto said gesturing for them to join the dance floor. "I'll check it out." Naruto said watching pushing them to walk off. He waited until they were gone before heading to the bathroom.

"Anybody in there?" Naruto said knocking first before walking into the bathroom. The already dim light were flickering and all the sinks were turned on full blast spilling water all over the floor. The urinals also doing the same. It all look like it was purposefully done. Naruto rolled up his sleeve preparing to fix it. Naruto walked up to the first sink and took the load of paper towels out that were blocking the drain.

Naruto looked up for a second and notice from the mirror something was written on the wall behind him. He turned around quick to see what it said. Written in huge letter covering up the entire wall was 'I FUCKED NARUTO UZAMAKI.'. Naruto felt his heart stop. He walked up to the wall his jaw dropped slightly.

Sasuke walked out from the stalls behind him. "We need to talk." Sasuke said walking quickly towards Naruto who was backing up just as fast. Naruto had almost open the door when Sasuke slammed his hand against it keeping it from opening. He blocked Naruto between him and the door.

"Your behavior has been completely unacceptable." Sasuke said his and Naruto's nose inches apart as he locked eyes with him.

"My behavior?" Naruto said more surprise by that sentence then anything else this night.

"And I'm not going to stand for it." Sasuke continued not acknowledging what Naruto said.

"Just let me go." Naruto said getting the door open a bit only for Sasuke to close it again.

"So what your shithead husband comes crawling back and you're done with me? Suddenly I'm nothing to you?" Sasuke said closing the space between there bodies completely. "Like we had never even happened." Sasuke said putting his hand on the side of Naruto's neck to make him face him.

"It was one night and it was a mistake! We had nothing!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke making him go back a bit before he pushed back on Naruto holding him still against the wall as he put one finger up to get his attention.

"Hey! Hey! Yes we did." Sasuke said moving his hands down onto Naruto's body again. Naruto pushed and hit but Sasuke was able to restrain his hands. "And you loved it. Just like this." Sasuke said latching onto Naruto neck putting his hands on his butt has he grinded into him.

"No." Naruto said trying to push him off.

Sasuke only pushed harder against him the more Naruto protested. "Don't." Naruto said trying to get Sasuke to stop. Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall some more trying to work his shirt and pants off. But Naruto was not letting that happen. He kneed Sasuke hard between his legs.

Sasuke let go and bent over gripping his middle and groaning in pain. "You think you can scare me with some graffiti on the wall?! Think again! It's going to be your word against mine! And who do you think they're going to believe?! Stay away from me! And stay away from my son!" Naruto said leaving a strangely chuckling Sasuke on the bathroom floor. If only Naruto knew.

* * *

Naruto tossed a little when he heard giggling. He got up and went over to his open window. He could see Sasuke with some blonde girl completely naked as the kissed each other in full view of the bedroom long window.

Sasuke had made sure to take down his curtains in stay in full view of the window. He want to give Naruto a taste of how it felt when he was on the other end. Though Sasuke wouldn't lie it was hard to get it up with anyone who wasn't Naruto. That's why he chose a short haired blonde girl. If he fucked her from behind he could at least pretend she was Naruto.

Naruto stood at the window long enough for Sasuke to look over and stare directly at him. Naruto closed his curtains the moment he did. He rested his back against the curtains. He just didn't get this kid! Naruto was going to have a heart attack soon from all of this! Well at least Sasuke finally had someone else to stalk. Naruto could be thankful for that.

Sasuke felt himself smirk when Naruto close the curtain. He was finally getting under his skin.

* * *

Naruto walked up a little late to his classroom. His students were waiting around for him. Naruto pulled out his keys as he greeted them all. The moment Naruto open the door a crack he looked on in shock at his classroom. All over the floors and hung on walls and across the classroom on string were black and white picture of he and Sasuke having sex.

Naruto quickly blocked his students from seeing. "Um...give me a second Okay?" Naruto said closing and locking the door leaving his very confused students outside. He stared pulling down the strung up pictures when he notice a message on his chalk board. It read 'Once more I must bring what is dark to the light.' Naruto felt himself despair. He thought Sasuke was over him!

Naruto also notice the printer endlessly printing more copies onto the floor. He looked around thinking of how he would hide the hundreds of pictures everywhere. Naruto couldn't figure out how to stop the printer so he just unplugged it. Then he dropped to his knees picking up as many papers as possible.

Mean while outside the Principle had notice the large group of student out side the classroom.

Naruto grabbed his small trash can from beside his desk and stared to stuff papers in it as he crawled on the floor.

"What's going on?" The principle asked the students in outside.

"He locked us out." A random student said making the principle scrunch up his face in confusion. That didn't sound like Naruto. He tried to open the door calling out to Naruto when he notice it was locked.

Naruto felt his heart drop when he heard the principles voice. He wasn't even half done hiding the papers! Not to mention he had a key. Naruto ignored him and continued to throw paper away at a much faster pace. He was going to kill Sasuke!

"Mr. Uzamaki! Mr. Uzamaki, open the door now! Open the door! Mr. Uzamaki I'm coming in!" Naruto ran as he heard the Principle pulling out his keys. He only hand a couple dozen more papers.

Naruto finally finish and was about to run to the door before he remembered the chalk board. Which also had another picture on it. Naruto quickly ripped it off and crumbled it in his hand. Before opening the door slightly out of breath. "Come on in." He said with a smile.

"What the devil's going on? The bell ring five minutes ago." Ed said looking round the classroom for whatever could have taken Naruto so long. When he didn't see anything the principle gestured for the students to come him.

Naruto was next to him so he whispered to him "Why was your door locked Naruto?" Naruto not thinking of anything better to say said.

"I just had a personal call." Ed looked disappointed in Naruto when he said this. Naruto look behind himself and saw another picture taped to the outside of the printer. He quickly back up blocking the paper with his body.

"You guys take your seat. You know what give Mr. Uzamaki and I a second." He said walking outside expecting Naruto to follow. Naruto did jacking the paper off the printer and crumbling it as he walking outside following his boss.

"I'm concerned Naruto." Ed said when they were outside. "Very concern. Your behavior lately has raised a lot of eyebrows. Choji reported an incident in the gym with you and Sasuke Sandborn." Ed said. Naruto face twisted when he remembered that.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when I was reprimanding him for skipping class." Naruto said trying to cover for himself.

"Choji said that you got physical with him. That you put your hands on him." Naruto had nothing to say to that. "Now you know what policy is regarding the use of physical force on students." Ed said.

"Well I would hardly say I was using physical force!" Naruto said a bit offended. He would never hit one of his students!

"I'm not questioning you integrity here. But I'm questioning your behavior. Get it together. Please." Ed said. Leaving a very stressed Naruto to watch his back walk away in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So even though I have so much homework I still have to do I decided that I needed to take some time to update my story. But guys I was really disappointed in how little** **reviews** **I got. It makes me not want to write. I write for my enjoyment and** **reactions** **please** **review** **more.**

"Hey Konohamaru!" Neji called out as he saw his son walking out the school. He was standing in front of his blue sports car in a nice black suit. Konohamaru sighed a little annoyed and adjusted his bag on his arm before walking up to his dad.

"What?" Konohamaru asked his tone making it clear that he was still upset but it was less anger this time and more disappointed.

"I told your mom I'd pick you up today. Because I think it's time you drive this bad boy." Neji said holding up the keys to his car. His son had always shown interest in driving it one day and Neji thought it would be the perfect way to get Konohamaru to give him another chance.

* * *

The blue sports car screeched as it made another curved turn on one of the many large hills they were driving through. Konohamaru was behind the wheel a slightly agitated look on his face. Neji nervously looked from Konohamaru to the road. He didn't really know if Konohamaru was a good enough driver to be going this fat with so many turn. He gripped and ungripped the seat in nervousness.

He decided to strike up conversation to maybe slow his driving. "I'm not used to you driving." Neji said to Konohamaru chuckling a bit. His boy had grown up so fast.

"Yeah well, I've been doing it for awhile." Konohamaru said back trying to keep his anger in check.

"I guess." Neji said back his smile still in place. Seeing that his attempt to slow Konohamaru hadn't work he said straight out "Come on, buddy, slow down.".

Konohamaru pretended to not even hear him only speeding up even more. "You like to drive fast isn't that right? I mean why else get a car like this? Unless you're trying to be something that you're just completely not." Konohamaru said agitation thick in his voice as he grabbed the gear shift changing it an d pushing even harder on the gas. He started to bite his lip as he went faster and faster through the twists and turns of the hills.

"Konohamaru slow down!" Neji said with as much authority in his voice as he could. Konohamaru was going to get them both hurt if he kept up this speed on these sharp turns. Konohamaru just continued driving and began yelling at his father.

"Do you have any idea what that was like when you were gone?! You didn't see her, Dad, okay! He wasn't Mom anymore! He was just completely torn apart, and I had to sit back and watch and there was nothing I could do about it!" The car started to swerve of course when they made another turn. Konohamaru tried stepping on the breaks, but they weren't working. He started to panic hitting to breaks over and over with his foot.

"Konohamaru what's wrong! What's going on!" Neji screamed trying to be heard over the cars loud engine roar.

"It's not breaking!" He screamed back hitting it harder repeatedly with his foot he was starting to freak out.

"Hit the breaks!" Neji screamed. "It's not working!" Konohamaru screamed in a high pitched voice. "Down shift! Down shift! Down shift!" Neji yelled back at his son.

"There's no clutch!" Konohamaru scream back not really helping both of their growing panic.

"What do you mean there's no clutch!?" Neji asked freaking out himself.

They started to swerve to the other side of the road right in front an oncoming car. "Look out! Here comes a car!" Neji screamed to Konohamaru who was looking down for the clutch. "Watch out!" Neji screamed as Konohamaru manage to turn out the way just in time the car going no slower. "Okay. Alright, here goes. Straight, straight." Neji said trying to keep a level head in the situation to help guild his panicking son in driving the out of control car.

"Here comes another one, Konohamaru. Stay right here! Look out! Look out!" Neji screamed as they continued to go back and forth on the road. The steering wheel seeming to not be working.

"Nothing's working Dad!" Konohamaru scream back.

"We gotta get off the road!" Right as Neji said that they turned a corner comin up to a car about to be towed away probably from breaking down. The problem being the were taking up most of the road.

"Emergency break!, Punch it! Punch it!" Neji scream. Konohamaru did as told but the car was going to fast to stop that quickly it screeched across the ground just barely stopping from tumbling down the rest of the hill being stopped by large orange bins filled with water. Konohamaru jumped into his Dad's arms clinging to him tightly muttering apologizes.

"I'm so sorry." he said as Neji held him close petting his back and hair to calm him down it wouldn't help for him to have an attack on top of all of this.

"Are you all right? It's okay. It's okay, son. It's okay." Neji said continuing to cradle his child in a protective embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this goes to a guess reviewer who didn't really put down a name but you know its you. First I want to say I appreciate your review and opinion. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I don't wait for reviews before I update I honesty am usually just too busy or am stumped for a new chapter. You seem upset about that so I just wanted to let you know this.** **Also what did you mean by m*** I've never seen this term** **also you don't have to censor yourself this is an M story. Plus I don't get offend easy I love criticism it makes me a better writer and person I'm also glad you enjoy my story.**

"Konohamaru! Neji?" Naruto called out loudly as he entered the house. Having seen Neji's damaged car parked in the front of the house he was a little worried about his boys.

"Hey, we're in here watching TV." Neji called out. Naruto walked in to see the two of them in the living room sitting on the sofa. Neji was drinking a cold one while they watched.

"What happen to your car?" Naruto asked his worry melting away into confusion as he looked at the two completely unharmed over the kitchen counter.

"Oh nothing. I had a little slip up. We're alright." Neji said.

"Yeah." Konohamaru said with his most relaxed smile. They both had decided earlier it was best not to worry Naruto with what had happen.

"They look fine to me." Naruto heard a voice say just out of view on the other side of the sofa. He leaned over to get a better view and saw Sasuke sitting next to them.

"Hey Mr. Uzamaki." He said his usual once-charming but now-annoying smile in place. Naruto wanted to slap him right there. To yell at him for what he did to his class room.

"We're watching the Detroit Grand Prix. Come on and get a slice." Neji said gesturing to the pizza that was now in his hand.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room." Sasuke said patting at the small space between him and Neji. Naruto had no doubt that if he sat there he would be leaning on at least one of them if not both.

"I gotta unpack the groceries." Naruto said with a small tired smile deciding it was to exhausting to even go through that potentially awkward situation.

Sasuke who wasn't willing to let Naruto go that fast said "I'm gonna get something else to munch on." before getting up and following Naruto into the kitchen.

"Do you have any chips?" He said loud enough for Neji and Konohamaru to hear before going into the part of the kitchen that was completely out of sight.

"You took pictures." Naruto said in an angry whispers taking care his husband and son couldn't hear him.

"A video actually. To capture the moment." Sasuke said as casually as you would talking about the weather. Naruto huffed in greater frustration and continued putting up the groceries with more force then needed. Sasuke leaned closer to him to make sure the others couldn't hear what he was about to say next.

"Come over tonight. After they're asleep. Say, 2:00" He said into Naruto's ear Naruto turn quickly with a scowl on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." he said harshly but quietly.

"I'd rather fuck you." Sasuke said thrusting his hips into Naruto's backside pushing him up against the counter as he touched his chest and planted small kisses on his neck and upper back.

"You're fucking crazy!" Naruto whisper screamed pushing Sasuke off of him quickly turning to him upset. Why didn't Sasuke understand the word no? Sasuke not taking to well to being pushed away leaned in his face schooled to show no emotion but his anger was clear in his tone.

"Who should I show it to first? Neji? Or maybe... Konohamaru!" Sasuke yelled out Konohamaru's name to get his attention immediately making Naruto start up quiet protest.

"Yeah?" Konohamaru called out.

Sasuke stared at an alarmed Naruto feeling his point got across he asked instead "Do you want a soda?"

"That sounds good. Thanks!" Konohamaru answered.

"Hey I'll take another cold one please!" Neji called out.

"Yeah, anything for you, Neji." Sasuke said back finally breaking eye contact with Naruto as he went back to what he was doing. Sasuke leaned in one more time to Naruto's ear "I'll leave the light on." He said before finally leaving the kitchen.

* * *

It was late as Naruto entered the back door to Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke?" He called out not seeing him when he first entered. Naruto continued walking through the house and up the stairs leading to his room a determined look on his face. Naruto walked into the room to see Sasuke laying on his bed on his computer.

Without bothering to look up Sasuke said with a disgustingly kind tone "Hey your early." He said it like they meet up like this every night.

"Where's the damn video?" Naruto said angrily not in the mood for Sasuke's games at the moment. Sasuke closed his computer confused giving Naruto his full attention.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked seeming to truly not understand why Naruto was so upset.

"What you did in my classroom today?" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it was.

"You've been avoiding me." Sasuke said like that explain everything.

"What do you think? This is some kind of game we're playing here? This is real life! That is my home! You're doing things in front of my kid, in front of my husband!" Naruto said voice getting higher. Sasuke gave a small disbelieving chuckle.

"Your husband? Your fucking cheating lying " Sasuke said standing up walking over to Naruto calming as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Okay. What's your plan? What do you think? What do you think we're going to date? We're going to go on family vacations together? What do you think is going to happen here?!" Naruto said voice rising again. Seeing Naruto was getting frustrated Sasuke tried to be the calm one in the conversation.

"Here? Nothing. But it's a big world out there, Naruto." Sasuke said with a insanely gentle smile that under different circumstances would have had Naruto swooning. In that moment Naruto truly realize how far gone Sasuke was.

"Oh my God this is crazy." He said trying to leave through the door.

"No, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sasuke said quickly closing the door leaning against it before Naruto could leave.

Sasuke walked away from the door when he notice Naruto wasn't trying to leave anymore willing to hear him out. He ran his hand over his face as he tried to think of a way to phrase what he was about to say backing up all the way to the other side of the room where the long window was. "You see that video and the proof of our love as a threat to this life, but I see it as a promise. For a better one and none of this will ever see the light of day. If you let me show you what's possible. Because Naruto I will never ever let you go." Sasuke said getting closer and closer to the steadily back up Naruto as he talked.

With each word Naruto heart sped up more and more and not in a good way. Sasuke put a hand on a shell shocked Naruto face but just as he was about to lean in and kiss him Naruto slapped Sasuke as hard as he could. Sasuke didn't cry out but his face did turn with the impact. "Your fucking crazy!" Naruto said running out the door as fast he could. Leaving a silently simmering Sasuke behind to rub his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/: Soooooo been awhile sorry for the wait I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. BTW My goal is to finish this story by the end of the week. Then I'll pick a new story to finish next week.**

"Oh Naruto! Why didn't you tell me?" Ino said throwing down the picture of Naruto and Sasuke having sex onto her desk as she looked at the panicked pacing Naruto.

"I thought that I could handle it. I thought that it was going to blow over... I don't know. I didn't think he was going to turn into a stalker." Naruto said in a weak attempt to defend himself.

Ino rubbed her head walking around her desk to be in front on Naruto as she tried to process all she had just learned. "Okay, Okay. Look, we can look at this picture and we know that he's a psychopath, but it's not the way the rest of the world's going to see it." Ino said making sure Naruto really understood all of this.

"And there's a video." Naruto said rubbing his hands together ashamed as he looked down.

Ino stared at him in complete distress at hearing that. "What?" She said in a low disbelieving voice. Her friend was so screwed. Naruto looked up again but his face was filled with regret and guilt.

"There's a video, and if it gets out you know I'm going to lose my son, my husband, my job, my life." Naruto was on the verge of tears at this point.

"Naruto listen to me. That's not going to happen. Do you know why? I'm not gonna let that happen and neither are you. No one is going to see that video. It won't see the light of day." Ino said her face tight with determination. She would not let her friends entire life fall apart because of one weak moment.

* * *

(Later that day)

Naruto's van drove out of the school parking lot, following after him at fast pace was Sasuke in his gray truck. Sasuke followed Naruto with close precision. He knew when Naruto notice him because he speed up cutting between other cars to get further away. Sasuke not liking this one bit followed doing the same. They were getting honked at by many people but they both continued on.

* * *

(Else where at that same time)

Naruto stabbed the kitchen knife through Sasuke's screen door being sure to stay quite he stuck his hand through the same vertical whole he made unlocked the door from the other side.

* * *

Sasuke was continuing his chase with Naruto's van determine not to lose him. Sasuke finally manage to pull up right beside the driver window he was about to send Naruto a cocky smirk but when he looked to his right all he saw was Ino sitting in the drivers seat. When Ino noticed he saw it was her her face turned into one of panicked shock. Sasuke who was royally pissed made and insane U-turn completely unconcern with other drivers. Ino grabbed her phone quickly to warn Naruto that she had been figured out.

* * *

Naruto was walking into the house at a quick pace when his pone went of in his pocket causing him to flinch gasping slightly in shock. Breaking into a house was nerve racking enough he really didn't need the unexpected call! Naruto decided to answer it anyways.

"What?" Naruto whispered into the phone harshly hoping his tone was clear.

Ino who didn't even seem to notice took up a whispered panicked tone. "Naruto, he saw me. Get the hell out of there, He's coming back there!" As she was talking Naruto continued walking though the house.

"Wait. I haven't even found the video or the files yet." He said as he walked much faster through the house.

"Get the hell out of there you got five minuted max!" Ino said more urgently just wanting her friend safe.

Naruto hung up on her not wanting her worrying to effect him as he looked for the video. Naruto was in the living room know where he and Sasuke... He stopped his train of thought there. But he did know that if there was a hidden camera anywhere it had to be in this room. He looked around the room thinking about the angle the pictures were taking in and where the camera would have to be to get that type of shot.

He looked over at the fire place looking at the arrangement of items on it. Naruto picked up the same vintage clock. He turned it around seeing a little opening on the back he found it was hollow of every thing but a same camera he pulled out. He wanted to shout with pride at his discovery, but he composed himself.

* * *

Mean while Sasuke was speeding even faster down the street. He had to find Naruto! He didn't know what he was doing but it had to be something bad if he was going to such lengths to divert him.

* * *

Naruto continued walking around the house to find where the video could be stored. As he walked he noticed a long wire that seem to travel all over the bottom floor Naruto followed it hoping it could lead him to a computer. It took him through the kitchen to a pantry-like area that had a small square shaped door on the floor. Naruto opened it looking before making his way down. The first thing he saw when he reached the bottom was a large close up picture of his own sleeping face.

Naruto tried not to let that disturb him as he continued to look around. He saw thousands of pictures of himself hung up everywhere. Some were pictures that went missing in his house others were picture of him when he wasn't looking. Nut the majority were several different shot from the night the two spent together. Naruto looked down to see a twin size bed on the floor with a pillow and small blanket.

The thought of Sasuke sleeping down here surrounded by all these pictures sent a shiver down his spine and disturb him in more ways the he could count. He put both his hands over his mouth in horror. Why was Sasuke so obsessed with him! He himself didn't think he was that great! Naruto's focus got back on track when notice a lap top on the small desk in the room.

Naruto clicked on the first file he saw on the home screen. It was titled 'Achilles'. When he opened it was picture of him sleeping and many other things. He scrolled through the file until he found a sub-file title NARUTO VIDEO. Naruto was honest kind of scared to look so he just trashed the entire thing before clicking empty trash.

Naruto then decided to check the other files to be safe he clicked on one named 'Double ganger'. It was filled with information on the working of a car. On specific sub-file told how to successfully deactivate breaks without leaving obvious traces. Naruto felt his heart stop at that and he remembered the look of Neji's car. Naruto quickly deleted everything before making a quick run out the basement like area. He hoped he'd never have to see this place again.

But Naruto gave out a scream of fear when he climbed out of the door. The old man in front of him screamed back just as shocked. "Mr. Uzamaki!"

"Mr. Sandborn." They both said when they recognize each other. The old man was trying to catch his breath as he huffed.

"You scared the living daylights out of me. What in the world are you doing here?" But Naruto didn't acknowledge the question he just continued uttering apologize as he ran out the screen door making quick work of getting to his own house.

He was never doing that again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's short but this is not the last chapter of the day the next will be out shortly.**

"Tell me that you're home and that all the doors are locked." Ino asked Naruto over the phone as he closed the slide glass door locking it.

"Yes." he said reassuring her looking out the window to see if he had been seen by any of the neighbors. "And I found the computer and I deleted all the files." Naruto continued on.

"Good, Good." Ino said and Naruto could hear the relief in her voice.

"But I found something else even creepier." Naruto said walking around his house still looking out the windows.

"I'm not surprised. He's a freak!" Ino said.

"Does Shikamaru know any cops in San Bernardino?" Naruto ask referring to Ino's boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sure he does, If we're not having dinner with his mother, we're having dinner with cops. Why?" Ino ask. It's not like they could go to the police after everything they've done so what would Naruto want with them?

"Just a hunch. I might have to go there later." Naruto said remembering the files he saw that Sasuke had on how to cut breaks.

"I'll call him. He went to Laughlin with his mother for her birthday. Welcome to my world. But listen..." Ino began but she was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's frightened gasp. Naruto jumped at the loud sound of someone trying to open his front door. He saw a silhouette of a man seemingly trying to break in. "What!?" Ino shouted worried about her friend.

"He's here." Naruto whispered urgency in his voice.

"Get out of there! Run!" Ino shouted over the phone. But Naruto just grabbed the closes knife to him.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Ino started to yell not hearing Naruto running.

"I'm gonna call the cops! Talk to me Naruto!" Ino said needing to hear his voice. Naruto was to busy trying to hide behind the kitchen wall close to the door to talk.

"He's trying to force the lock." Naruto said finally as the door continued to be banged.

"What! Oh god! Run, hide!" Ino kept yelling. Finally the door opened revealing Konohamaru. Naruto let out a huge breath of relief feeling his pounding heart beginning to slow. He lower the knife he had been clutching tightly.

"Hey, Mom, What's with the knife?" Konohamaru asked hesitantly.

"It's Konohamaru." Naruto said to Ino as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh my god." Ino said in relief as she leaned against her own wall.

"I love you very much. I'll talk to you later." Ino said huffing out a breath before she hung up and began walking back to her own kitchen only to be strongly up side the head with a shovel. Standing above her unconscious body was none other than Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shikamaru said you wanted to take a look at the Sandborn case." detective Kakashi ask Naruto as they walked through the car chop shop.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed.

"Sad. I remember it. They were on a back road outside San Bernardino. Tire marks indicated the driver lost control of the car. The crash killed both passengers instantly." Kakashi explained.

"And it was ruled an accident?" Naruto asked confusion in his tone.

"Bodies were destroyed, so there was no toxicology. But we assumed the driver was drunk." Kakashi explained further.

"Why was that?" Naruto asked this didn't explain why they would just chock this up to assumption so easily.

"Well he had a long history of DUI's" Kakashi said giving their reason for the conclusion.

"Or his brakes went out. I mean they could have been tampered with." Naruto said thinking back to his own husbands damaged car.

"Well, Mr. Uzamaki even if his brakes went out, there was no indication of malfeasance. Sometimes breaks malfunction, Sometimes people drive intoxicated. This is the sand born car." He finished as they stopped walking standing in front of charred black van with the roof, windows and doors blown off. It really had exploded. Naruto shuddered at the thought of that being his son and husband.

"If you don't need anything else..." Kakashi said but was cut off.

"One more question, detective. Um was this a 2006 minivan?" Naruto asked thinking back to Sasuke's computer.

"Well, yeah that's exactly what it is. Is there something else I need to know Mr. Uzamaki." Kakashi asked feeling like Naruto knew a lot more about this case then he was letting on. They never did find out what happen for sure.

"No thank you." Naruto said letting Kakashi walk away. Before running off himself.

* * *

Konohamaru was smashing chips into his sandwich he was making when his phone began to vibrate on the contour. After one look at the caller ID he answered immediately.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Are you home?" Sasuke kept his voice casual.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You got plans tonight?"

"Well I'm supposed to go to that car show with my dad."

"Well I'm over here working on Ino's tractor."

"Your at Ino's?"

"Yeah, I'm at her ranch. You know where it's at?"

"Yeah, no, I think I know where that is. Is everything alright?"

"Can you and your dad swing by and give me a hand?"

"Yeah okay let me ask."

"Just get over here."

"Okay, catch you later. Bye." Konohamaru said before hanging up.

Sasuke turned to a tied up Ino's unmoving body facing him in a sofa chair while he sat on the kitchen contour. "Let me just start off by saying I'm sorry." Sasuke began without a hint of sincerity in his voice. "No really I am very very sorry Vice Principle Ino. See I've got a bit of a temper. There's no denying that. And sometimes, it get's the best of me. Like when I feel like I'm being bullied. And no one likes to be bullied, Ino. Can I call you Ino? I mean given that I'm in your house and it's after hours calling you Vice Principle just feels... I don't know wrong. See my guess Ino is that you don't like to be bullied. I mean who would? But that's what you were doing to me today. You and Naruto. Now the two of you, with your little secrets you were playing a joke. A silly little game. Trying to make me think that you were him so he could do what? Something sneaky? Something... he's hiding from me? What was it Ino?" Ino could do nothing but glare at Sasuke as her head throbbed from the blow from earlier.

Despite her angry look she was absolutely terrified! This bastard was seriously crazy! Ino's phone began to rang and her nerves seem to be set a light. She wish nothing more than in that moment to be able to rip the duck tape from her mouth and scream. To scream as loud as her lungs and throat would allow. Sasuke picked up the phone instead seeing it was Naruto he answered.

"Ino! Listen I'm pretty sure that Sasuke tampered with the brakes in his parent's car and that's why they crashed. And I'm pretty sure he did the same thing to Neji's." Naruto said without even waiting to hear her voice. All she heard in return was Ino's voice in a strange tone saying "Naruto I need you. I need to talk. Can you come over?" Before hanging up.

Sasuke ignored Ino's muffled scream of alarm as he held up his own phone to hers using an app that allowed him to selectively arrange Ino's words in a sentence. Ino looked at Sasuke in fear as he approached her he didn't look to happy at what Naruto had found out. He directed his angry eyes at the shaking Ino.

* * *

Naruto drove up to the dark red ranch house. All the lights were off which was strange because Ino had just asked him to come over. Naruto stepped out the car hurrying to the door. It was pitch black outside seeing as it was about 2:00 in the morning. When he entered the house the light switch wasn't working to he took out his phone and put it on the flash light setting. "Ino? Ino! Are you upstairs?! Ino? Ino." Naruto called out as he wandered the house. He entered her large walk-in shoe closet down stairs. Naruto jumped and screamed when an orange cat ran over his foot.

He hit the wall before falling on the ground something fell from above the shelf on top of him. When Naruto realized it was a body he quickly pushed it off of himself. He gave out a mournful frightened high pitched scream when he saw it was his best friend with her throat slit looking at him with cold dead eyes.

Naruto made to quickly run out the house to his car he could easily guess who did this and he really didn't want to be next. Naruto got into the nearest car which was Ino's to quickly call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" before Naruto could even have a chance to answer Sasuke slammed against the car window causing him to scream again. "Out!" He yelled tapping a gun to the window. Naruto tried to run for the passenger door and Sasuke open the driver door that he was seated next too. Sadly though Sasuke was faster and grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him out before he could.

Naruto was practically crying at this point. "you killed Ino!" He wailed out as he tried to push Sasuke away.

"For you! For you! Okay!? She wasn't your friend Naruto!" Sasuke kept saying with a reassuring smile trying to get Naruto to stop struggling as he brushed the side of his hair out his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! When I love somebody I protect them. That's what heroes do." Sasuke said trying to get Naruto to understand that this was for his own good.

Naruto just continued to stare at Sasuke in fear before screaming out to Sasuke "No heroes kill their mothers and fathers!" he tried pushing Sasuke off of him again when he said this but once again it didn't work.

"I would never ever hurt my mother. I loved my mother, but she killed herself. My cheating father and his whore got what they deserved. But hey, I protect people I love. This is all for you. Okay?" Sasuke said ending with a smile and planting a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"No!" Naruto said turning his head side to side as best he good successfully riding his mouth of Sasuke.

Sasuke was undeterred by this and rested his head on Naruto head his smile never leaving his face. It just felt nice to have Naruto in his arms again. "Now let's go." He said moving Naruto over to the barn gun at his back. When they made it their Sasuke holstered his gun and turn on the lights. Revealing a tied up and beaten Neji.

"Neji! Neji!" Naruto called out running to him seeing he was tied to a latter. He seem to beaten to talk.

Sasuke followed after Naruto at a slower pace. "What did you do to him?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke who was still completely calm.

"Well he ran into a 14-inch crescent wrench." Sasuke said standing behind Naruto admiring his handy work.

"Mom!" Naruto heard shouted behind him.

He turned to see is poor baby tied up to a table. "Konohamaru!" He said running up to him.

"Sasuke you hurt my mom, I swear to god!..." he said rage coating every word.

Sasuke gave a disbelieving look "Really Konohamaru? I would never hurt your mother. I lover your mother." he said wasn't that obvious? Naruto was more concern with Konohamaru's asthma.

"Just steady your breathing baby." He said.

Sasuke seemingly oblivious to how serious his actions were continued to talk "And honestly, I'd hoped you'd see me as a mentor who cared about you more than your cheating father ever did. Tell him Naruto." Naruto chose to ignore Sasuke because Konohamaru seem to be having trouble calming his breath.

"Do you need your shot?" Naruto said pulling it out of Konohamaru's pocket.

"Mom." Konohamaru said just happy to see he was alright but also trying to get him to calm down so he could leave.

"You know it's destiny, Naruto. And you can't interfere with destiny." Sasuke said walking back over to Neji.

"Mom." Konohamaru said again making sure only Naruto could hear him. He made several looks down to the pulley chain next to his side. Naruto seem to pick up want he was saying.

"We're meant to be. And Neji needs to know that." Sasuke slapped Neji in the face causing him to grunt in pain. "Hey wake up! Wake up!" Sasuke slapped him harder this time making him yell and try to kick Sasuke. But Sasuke just caught his leg and punched him in the face.

"It's gonna be okay." Naruto whispered to Konohamaru

"You know I was going to take Konohamaru with us. Seems like he's got to much of his father in him. No, he needs to go." Sasuke said finally turning to them. Hearing this Naruto immediately jumped up and stared walking half running to Sasuke.

"No! no, no, no. No, he's not like his father at all. Sasuke you've taught him. You've changed him." Naruto said blocking Sasuke path looking at him with eyes more desperate then Sasuke had ever seen.

And Sasuke could never say no if Naruto looked at him like that Sasuke looked around a bit before conceding "Alright. He'll come with us." Sasuke said scratching his head a bit.

"Yes." Naruto said shaking his own head. Sasuke smile seeing he had made Naruto happy.

"Form our own family." He said turning to Neji wanting to rub in his face how it was his family now before he killed him.

He never notice the crow bar Naruto had in his hand until after he turned around and was hit across the head with it. When Sasuke hit the ground Naruto dropped the crow bar and ran to untie Konohamaru. He didn't notice Sasuke getting back up and approaching him even when Konohamaru kept calling out to him. He only notice when Sasuke pulled him back by his hair.

Dragging him away from Konohamaru. He picked Naruto up and slammed him against the stable doors before picking him back up again. Konohamaru was struggling to get out the now looser ropes. Neji was still going in and out of consciousness. "Please, Sasuke! Please just stop this! Let me help you. There's still time." Naruto near begged barely able to stand on his own two feet at this point.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's words. "There's no time. This is our time! You'll never be lovelier than you are right now! We will never be here again!" He said kissing Naruto deeply before letting him go. Naruto's head was still spinning from being pushed into the door so he could really stand without the support. He leaned against the door holding onto it just to say at least half up.

Sasuke walked off and grabbed a gas container and started pouring it all over the stable. Including onto Neji and Konohamaru. "What are you doing!" Naruto yelled out.

"Building a funeral pyre. What does it look like?" Sasuke said Konohamaru was rubbing the rope against the wood as fast as he could hoping it would snap.

"You can't do this!" Naruto said walking up to Sasuke. "No!" Naruto said jumping on Sasuke back only stopping him momentarily Before he pushed him off and onto the ground yelling "Stop!". He would not let Naruto ruin this for them. He would understand in time that this is all for his own good. He would thank him later in life.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone going back and forth! So it's time to make a choice, my love! You either live with me or you die with them?!" Sasuke said pulling out a lighter.

He knew Naruto would make the right choice and choose him. They were went to be and even if he didn't Sasuke would still take him with him but he need Naruto to make this choice. To make the right choice and choose him.

"No!" Naruto screamed and pushed Sasuke into the wall causing him to drop the lighter in the process setting the whole barn on fire. Naruto and Sasuke were both yelling as they fought. Sasuke had his hand around Naruto's throat and was choking him against the wall. He wasn't going to kill Naruto just make him fall unconscious. Neji and Konohamaru were both struggling with their ropes. Neji manage to get his hands free by breaking the ladder. He ran up behind Sasuke and pulled him off of Naruto.

Neji throw Sasuke across the room an yelled out to Naruto "Take Konohamaru and get out of here!" A gun shot went off and Naruto turned just in time to see Neji hit the ground. Thankfully it seem like Sasuke had missed his heart. But Naruto still ran up to Neji to check. Konohamaru was still fighting to get out the ropes as he could feel the heat getting closer. Naruto was tryin his best to stop the bleeding and keep Neji awake.

Sasuke walked up to the both of them calmly gun still in hand. He grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Let's go Naruto. You'll see you and me. Off grid. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Sasuke stopped to cough as the smoke invaded his lungs. "You can trusts me." He said when he finally got his breath back looking Naruto in the eyes with that smile that was once so charming but now seem so deranged.

"But Sasuke you can't trust me!" Naruto said stabbing Konohamaru's medicine needle through his eye making Sasuke scream out in pain. The pain made Sasuke shoot out three shots into the air as he scream in pain when he finally manage to pull out the needle the first person he saw was Neji laying on the ground groaning in pain from the shot wound.

And Sasuke felt all his hatred for this man bubble up to the surface. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happen! He, Naruto, and Konohamaru would have all been happy together! If he had only excepted the fact that he lost!

"Die you piece of fucking shit!" Sasuke scream aiming the gun at Neji head this time at close range.

But Naruto pushed his hand out the way just in time. But Sasuke once again had Naruto by the throat. Naruto beat against his arm trying to get him to let go when it wasn't working Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He rammed his thumb in Sasuke already damaged eye. Making Sasuke scream out and push him to the side.

When Naruto hit the ground Sasuke pointed his gun at him. Fine! If Naruto was so against being with him then he gave up! But if he couldn't have him nobody could! Sasuke was about to pull the trigger with he was hit in the back of the head by Konohamaru. Sasuke picked himself back up from his knees he turned around taking the poll from Konohamaru and Hit him across the back. Konohamaru tried to go for the gun but when he put his hand on it. Sasuke stomped his foot onto his hand.

Pushing harder preventing him from lifting the gun as he cried out. Konohamaru finally pulled his hand back and Sasuke picked up the gun kicking Konohamaru to his back he aimed the gun at him. "Sorry buddy but sometimes even heroes have to make tough choices."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out making Sasuke turn around to face him. "You're no hero!" Naruto said before pulling the lever beside him and making a heavy beam fall onto Sasuke's head finally knocking him unconscious. Naruto and Konohamaru help Neji out of the burning building. Naruto looked back only once to see Sasuke un moving body still laying on the ground.

" _Good reddens."_

* * *

It didn't take long for 911 to get there. When Naruto had scream earlier on the phone they tracked his cellphone and dispatched officer and thankfully and ambulance. Naruto and Konohamaru both climbed in the ambulance with Neji. Reassuring him he'll be okay and when this was all over they would go home together.

It wasn't tell hours later the police told them Sasuke's body was never found.

 **The End**


End file.
